Chrono Suikogaiden
by Hirrayami Otoni
Summary: After two years of his journey... a certain hero of dimensions find himself dragged into a new adventure. What will lay for the Chrono Trigger in the future? The 108 stars of destiny begins to stir as a new Tenkai Star is born.
1. Scars of Time

Disclaimer: Genso Suikoden is property of Konami; Chrono Cross belongs to Square… I claim no ownership of these series. The following characters are used for a fan made story only for entertainment and not to gain profit.

**Warning: The follow charcter is a rough draft… English is not my first language so I will not guarantee a perfect gramal and spelling… although I will try to lower the errors as much as I can.**

Author's Side Note: The characters in this story are going through the "Tsubasa chronicles effect"; so OOC-ness may or may not be present. If you don't know what the "Tsubasa Chronicles effect" is; go to my profile and there will be a brief explanation.

**1**

Two years, two years had gone by since the final cataclysm. Everybody has forgotten but just one person has not. Although the events that changed his life are now a haze of a memory, like if he has slept for a long time and had gone through a dream; but he knows… he knows that those memories were no dream.

Getting wakened up by a ray of sunlight… said young man was forced to open his eyes and wince by the shine of said light.

Sitting up, Serge, the successor of the hero of time and hero of dimensions himself observes his surroundings of his regular daily room. Sighing he reaches for his bandana to tie it in his head and leaving to start his morning routines.

Sometime later, the bluenette finds himself working on his mother's fields taking care of the crops done there. 'I'll bloody find you mate', was his thoughts of a certain blond that changed his life ever since he met her. Two years had gone by and he hasn't found any sight of said girl in his search for her. Was everything for vain? Will they ever meet again?

Feeling a great sense of nostalgia, Serge finishes his work and start a new journey to 'ground zero', the place where everything started.

Opassa beach was the same as always. Not much has changed from that little beach side of the continent. The waves still comes a goes and the sun shines like always. It was a good thing he brought his hammock with him. Heading toward his regular spot, he set his things down and starts setting up.

"I knew I'll find you here."

Serge cracked one eye half open to address the one who disturbed his nap. Leena stood there facing him with a frown, yet there was mirth in her eyes, and arms on her hips. Serge raises an eyebrow but returns back to his nap making the redhead pout in annoyance.

"Are you still sulking about those wacky stories of yours?"

"They are not wacky…"

Leena pouts some more then humps turning and folding her arms; "Seriously Serge, why can't you just forget about that and live normally?"

Well, it seems he will not get some sleep with Leena here and her way of always nagging about everything and trying to boss him around. Sitting up he managed to catch a glance of said redhead walking up to the beach area looking for shells in the sand left by the sea.

A heavy sigh left his lips as he watches the girl play around with the sand. Then his thoughts drifted to back when… how things started when he was looking for komodo scales for said girl that has invaded his naptime. "oh!" A small whimp of wonder snapped the boy out of his reverie and his eyes fell on Leena as she is kneeling to grab something from the sand. A sudden shine or glare caused by reflection hit his eyes making him wince but alert at the same time.

The boy quickly stood up and rushed towards his childhood friend curious to what was the cause of such expression; then as he got close, stopped dead. 'No way…'

"Hey!" Leena protested as the boy snatched the item from her hands; "I found it so it's mine not yours! And it's really pretty." Then the redhead wondered; "I wonder if it felt from someone somewhere and was washed up here."

Serge shook his head. He couldn't believe what he was seeing… but if this was here… then where was…

"Hey, are you listening?"

Trying to mute back Leena's voice; the boy examined the item all around and one word came off his lips, "The… astral amulet…"

"The what?" Leena retorted, "Do you know what this is? So it was yours after all? What did you lost it or something?"

Serge shook his head once more and told her about it and his journey. "Come on Serge… not that again. I am sure that is just one simple amulet." And the boy shook his head once more. He kept quiet since he knew it was futile to try to convince her. 'Serge…' Suddenly his eyes opened wide like plates. The bluenette began searching his surroundings with a glare.

"Serge… is something wrong?"

It was the same… the same as that time.

"What do you mean?"

Looking at Leena and then his surroundings, expecting something to happen; and so it did. The astral amulet began to shine making Leena and Serge block their eyes and wince. "Serge! What's going on? Serge! Seeerge!"

The sound around him began to grow silent as everything starts to distortion ate and then it came… the waves of dimensional stream rushed towards him and drag him away into a field of darkness as if he was being washed away by a rogue wave. Spinning around making him feel sea sick, the boy tried to stabilize himself in vain. But as soon as it started, it also ended. Serge felt himself being thrown into the sand suddenly making him loose consciousness.

Poke…

He felt like crap.

Poke.

This is one reason he hated dimensional traveling.

Poke!

Ow! Serge burst up opening his eyes suddenly at the assault. Clearing his vision he managed to catch glimpse to where he was. It was a beach all right… But this beach looked like no Opassa Beach. Then suddenly he jumps back as a coconut bowl was shoved up his face. He looked up towards the person holding it.

It seems to be another boy, around his age. He wore a red headband and wore black worn-out clothing. Serge looked down to the bowl, it was filled with water, and then back at him and for a few minutes there were silence between them.

…

…

…

With a smile, Serge nodded and took the bowl and began drinking it's content. For some reason he feels as if he had known the guy for years… there was something from him than make him feel like trusting the other boy… or maybe they had something in common. Nodding back to the bandana boy, said boy smiled back to him.

"How rude!"

Both boys turned towards the voice that suddenly broke the silence. His eyes fell on a small creature besides him… He noted that it was female, and looked like a mermaid… yet way to different than the mermaids he was used to. Tilting his head in regards to her comment.

"What? Cat stole your tongue? Can't you speak?" said mermaid girl setting her hands on her hips and bent over with a glare making Serge frown… is not like he can't speak… is just that he chooses not to. "Well?" She asks again… the bluenette was puzzled as to what she wanted.

"Well it seems that you are also stupid, Master Lazlo gave you water and at least you should say 'thank you'."

Lazlo? Must be his name; said boy turned to the little girl with a frown making her wince back. A smile grew on Serge's lips; he sure will like this person. But he didn't have to speak up since it seems the other boy understood him well.

Lazlo, as his name was, turned towards Serge with an apologetic smile. Serge himself nodded in understanding and replies with a small also.

The mermaid child looked between both boys then sighed… 'great… two 'mute-ers'…' she thought for herself and spoke out loud since it seems she was going to be the one doing all the talking here, "So… what is your name boy? I am LanLan, descendant of the great Lilin one of the mermaid of legend that helped in the war to liberate the islands from Koolok 170 years ago!" she emphasizes proudly by putting her hand son her hips once more.

Koolok? The Islands? Serge then regards his surroundings; yes he was not definitely in Opassa.

"Opassa? What's that? This is a deserted island, but Master Lazlo lives here as a hermit and we the mermaid people help him around by bringing food to him."

That Lazlo boy was also curious at that. Serge stood with a frown; Eyes looking at the sea fiercely, not only was he in another dimension… but one with no connection to his what so ever. Then he remembered the amulet and searched himself for it.

"What? Looking for something?" asks the little mermaid. "An Amulet? Uhm… you mean this? It was shinny and looked pretty so I took it to see it. Is it yours?" Serge nodded; "Alright sorry."

Serge took it back and smiled down to the girl, patting her head making her protest by the action with a slight blush and drawing a chuckle from the other boy. Minutes later Serge was looking around. If he fell in this beach… the connection must be there somewhere. Searching around making the other two present curious, the hero of dimensions couldn't find it… 'the link', and that made him worry. Raising the amulet, Serge expected something but nothing happened. NOW he began to panic.

Catching the desperation on the boy's eyes, Lazlo walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder; "You're welcome to stay for a while until you can get on your feet." Spoke the hero of the islands softly. Serge nodded sadly, it was the only thing he could do right now. With a sigh the boy turns to the other expecting to be guided. Lazlo nodded too and began walking towards a hut he had built in the island many years ago.

Somewhere else… in the magician isle's tower, Leknaat the seer of the True Runes rose. She felt a disturbance in the gates… a connection she had with the gate rune in her hand. A frown adorned her beautiful features as this disturbance was not like no other… Another being crossed dimension into theirs and not with a Gate… but by other means. The thing is that she could not foresee anything with this individual, which made her worry.

Then she felt it… a pulsation… one of the 27 True Runes was pulsating… one that was not used for many years and was without master… one that she knew very well… Leknaat was even more confused… something that was very rare for her… why that rune?

But fate works in mysterious ways and she as the seer, must work with it… And so, knowing what to do, she warped away towards destiny… the 108 stars were being summoned once again.

**2**

_~Time's Scar~_

_I don't know when things started…_

_When everything seemed to change and found myself in a never-ending loop…_

_When I thought I finally found what I was looking for…_

_But found myself in a beginning again…_

_And now, finding myself in something new…_

_Never knew that this new adventure would had led me to something greater _

_Than…_

_The Chrono Trigger…_

CLANK!

CLANK!

SLASHPOO!

Noises and sounds of wood and metal clashing between each other; Little LanLan, half asleep, observed how two youth fights to their heart content early in the morning. She couldn't sleep well by so much noise…

As she observes the silhouettes of both boys sparing, she grew amazed at how the new arrival could go on par with Lazlo. He wasn't such the pushover she once thought.

SLASH!

Both Lazlo and Serge stood feet apart after the last strike. Wielding his newly made wood and rock swallow, the blue haired youth's eyes glared directly at the other's. Lazlo's grip in his twin wooden blades tightened as both circle each other in a sparing duel.

…

Like someone voicing out an attack, both youths dashed at each other, weapon in hand, for a special strike. Serge was the first to arrive striking Lazlo with a wide arc, thing that the headband wearing boy blocked with ease with one blade. Serge frowned and thinking fast he twisted his swallow in a spin trying to get a hit with the back stone blade. Lazlo's years of experience allowed him to see through the tactic blocking it again with his second blade after moving it on the back where the swallow's blade was heading. Then both youth jumped back opening distance between them.

…

Once more… Serge circled around the sailor ex soldier ex leader of the island liberation war in guard. The bluenette was impressed deep down. Lazlo looked no older than him self and yet the experience in combat the other boy had told him of a great veteran. Serge could not predict well the other boy's tactics… and yet Lazlo was one step ahead of him.

…

Suddenly, with a battle cry, Lazlo dashed toward Serge making the later grit his teeth in surprise at the sudden speed. Suddenly, almost reaching Serge, Lazlo did a one-hand cartwheel in front of him gaining momentum for the follow strike with the blade forcing Serge to raise his guard as he tries to parry the blade with the swallow. The force was so strong that Serge was pushed back. Regaining his balance, Serge spun his weapon and stood again in guard.

…

Frustrated, Serge dashed towards the other boy. This one offered him a smirk as he spun his twin blades and set on position to counter. Serge stopped before Lazlo, legs stretched sideways and did a low-to-high thrust making Lazlo dodge to the side; alas it was all a feint as the blue haired boy in the bandana moved his back leg in a spin arc changing position and spinning the swallow catching Lazlo by surprise. Lazlo's experience and quick thinking made him set his blades in a block quickly, and yet Serge switched movements once again circling to the other side once his other leg was free and giving his back to Lazlo, striking backwards on the lower side of the crossed blades hitting Lazlo in the gut.

Both boys stood there for a couple of seconds before standing back up and offered a bow to each other. With a smile both boys congratulate each other in their own way, and soon after Lazlo began his journey to his daily chores.

As he observed the head banded boy walk away, Serge thinks on what they were chatting last time. He told Lazlo that he was a dimensional traveler and he needed to find a way to go back to his world. Lazlo understood completely and told him that he'll lend a hand.

First Serge needed a boat. Sadly the island was not filled with much good trees to make wood for a big one. LanLan managed to contact one of her sisters to help bring some other materials. So far, algae rope was very resistant when dry.

With a shrug, Serge went to start his work of the day.

Some time later; Serge had no idea where to go or what to do. This island has no connection or 'link' and yet he appeared here. Could it be that he traveled through another gate hole and washed ashore there? He doesn't know but staying in the island was not going to help him.

Lazlo understood and would lend him a hand if ever needed. Sadly he couldn't accompany him in his journey because the boy needed to be away from the world by certain circumstances but would lend a hand any time.

Three days later, Serge managed to create a small raft. As being a fisherman he was experienced with the sea himself and new how to make a good raft.

Testing the knots and wood, Serge makes sure that everything is in order. Smiling to himself for his great work, the boy set his hands on his hip and nod.

**3**

A drifted… that's how Serge was right now. Laying down on his raft as he travels the sea into a general direction. As he naps, Serge recalled how was that morning before he went into this journey.

He remembered how he found himself facing his new friend and his 'sidekick', he could call the little mermaid rascal that perhaps… the squirt seems to had an attachment to the lad saying things like being his servant or loyal subject or something. The thought just made him chuckle.

Although the little squirt seems to had been upset with his decision to depart. She had been pouting all the time about it. Could she have grown a fondness to him? He could not tell given to how bossy and annoying was the child, although a slight sadness grew on him when leaving. He had to admit that liked that place. But he needed to head on this journey to return home.

He recalled how Lazlo gave him a cloak as a present. The sea tended to grow cold at night and he needed some protection. Serge happily accepted the gift and crossed arms with him in a friendly farewell. He had a feeling that Lazlo and him will cross paths once more. So setting his stuff and storing some food, the once hero of dimensions went into his journey.

As he drifted into the water, wind blowing in his sail, Serge thought back to his home world. The world that was once separated by 'her' and that they united into once again in the end. He was worried about his mother and Leena. Would they be alright? Would they miss him? Well of course his mother would but he had no idea how much time ran between this world and his home world.

How should he call this world though? Home world was his, and he cant use another world since that was also part of his, even if merged. 'Strange world' maybe? God he wished he could jump back again… his search for 'her' wasn't over…

But why would the astral amulet appear in Opassa? And why would it bring him here… Does 'she' have something to do with it? It was because of 'her' that the whole ordeal two years ago started.

Sighing, Serge stirred a bit on his side, but couldn't enjoy it much as he suddenly was rocked about. Sitting up in alarm, managed to get a glimpse of what happened. Boy he must had been really asleep to not notice a Ship hitting his raft side.

"Don't move!"

The boy heard a voice said out loud. Looking up he could see a group of men with nasty smirks glaring down at him. For the way they were dressed he could conclude that they were pirates… great.

Serge was knocked down his feet as a large pirate man jumped down into his raft rocking it. Trying to regain his balance, the boy glared at the man as this one was showing a nasty grin.

"Well well well… what do we have here… eh boys!?" the man spoke.

"Seems to be a drifted cap'tn!"

"Seems so! Well boys it seems we caught ourselves a lost fish!" the man laughed at his own joke. Serge tried to grab his swallow but stopped as the man drew quickly his sword and the sharp end was shoved on his face making him stop like a deer in headlights.

"Not so fast boy…"

Serge gritted his teeth, he knew he was in a loosing spot. Standing back, he glared at the man as his cloak flutter in the wind.

"So tell me… what is a boy drifting aimlessly in the sea hmmm? In MY sea… Castaway? Lost? A runaway? Survivor of a wreck?"

Serge did not reply to the pirate captain.

"What is it boy? Can't you speak?"

"Maybe he is mute cap'tn!" spoke one of his henchmen provoking a chuckle from the rest of the men.

The big man smirked and summoned some of his men; "Get down here boys, it seems we got ourselves a 'guest'… I don't know… maybe he could be worth something."

Some men jumped down too rocking his raft, sword drawn. He could only raise his hands in surrender as men began tying him with rope.

"Argh!"

Serge whimpered as he was shoved into the storage room falling face first. Those bastards took all his food and supplies and his swallow after dragging him into the ship then shoved him inside this room with rats in the middle of frozen flame knows where (maybe?).

Thinking quickly, the boy of different dimensions searches around for ways to escape. There was no use; the ropes were too tight and he was in a bad position to move. As he cursed his luck, Serge tries to at least get some sleep until the pirates decide to do something else with him.

Dreams… he was dreaming… dreaming once more… how many times has he found himself dreaming? Specially visions of a predicted future…

War… is all he could see; War zone all around him. Soldiers and people screams, ones battle cries, others cries of pain and fear.

Serge couldn't believe what was going around. Flames burning everything, people killing each other; and then a sudden light at the top of a castle. He had to suddenly dodge to the side was a soldier stroke at him. The blue haired boy quickly kneeled him and tried to use an innate spell. Serge cursed as he remembered that such things didn't work in this world… most that this was a vision of some sort of future… or so he thought.

Not delaying, he dashed towards the castle. If his previous visions told him something, it was that that place was a mayor event.

Jumping over soldiers, saving peoples, he still rushed towards his destination. Stairs… he hated stairs… mayor ones mostly. Not wasting more time, he sped up. Running with all his might up the stairs, they seemed to not have any end.

After some time of running up such stairs he finally saw an open door and through, a beam of light. Thinking no more, he burst through facing the new scene. In it he saw a woman… a blond woman dressed in white and blue robes… and facing her was a young man… a young man wearing a green bandana and red covers, and wielding a Bo Staff.

Serge tried to speak but no sound came; the young man turned to him slowly with a smile and a blinding light soon followed. Serge covers his face as invisible wind hit him with the blinding light making him loose sight of everything.

Serge gasped for air as he woke up. Panting hard and sweating bullets, he glances at his surroundings making sure that he was back at the storage room. Letting go a sigh of relief, he stirred to a more comfortable position.

That vision… what could had it meant? He had no clue… but maybe he thought that that boy was a clue. With new affirmation, the blue haired boy tries once more to free himself off the ropes.

As he was fighting with the ropes, a light begins to glow before him. Hearing some shime like noise, Serge stops what he is doing and looks up. Phasing in was a woman, a beautiful black haired woman dressed in white robes.

"You…" the woman spokes… like melodic angels. "Who exactly are you…? You come from another world… and yet I cannot foresee your fate…"

This woman knew he was not from this world? Who is she? Does she know a way for him to go back?

"My name is Leknaat… the seer of the 27 true runes."

27 true runes?

"Yes… it is not time for you to go back to your own world… you are here for a reason… and because of that I had sensed one of the true runes had chosen you… One that I never expect to be awaken again…"

What is she talking about?

"It is not time for you to die hero of another world. The 108 stars of destiny began to move once more, you being the center and pulling them to you." Then Leknaat smile as with a hand movement the ropes that were holding him burned away.

Serge looked at his hands and flexed them. He then stood up and stretched for a bit ending by watching the astral woman.

"We'll meet again soon hero. You must quickly flee from this ship." She began to fade away; "Until we meet again."

Serge took a step forward, hand raised, to stop her; he had many more questions. But the woman disappeared. Soon after she warped away, the ship rocked making him loose his balance. He then could hear panic and screams up in the deck. Curious as to what was going on, Serge ran out.

Opening the door to the deck, Serge took a glance at what was going on. All the pirate henchmen were in alert and running around like headless chicken. There were fire burning some areas of the ship and some of the men tried to put it out.

The captain was screaming and giving orders and cursing his luck.

"SAVE THE SAILS MAGGOTS! PUT THOSE FLAMES OUT!" the man pointed at each side in general directions, "Linky Moe… we meet again bastard of a monster!"

Serge was wondering what was he talking about. Curious, he glanced to where the captain was glaring and HOLY SHIT! That was the biggest Leviathan he had seen! Was it still? All he know that it was a large sea serpent.

"MEN! TO ARMS AND FIGHT!" with a battle cry all pirates took their weapons and behan fighting that sea monster, but most of them were taken out by the strength of it and it's blue fire breaths.

Serge had his own share of sea monsters in his fishing journeys. And even more on his travels with the gang toward his quest to the frozen flame.

Thinking fast, Serge looked around. A smile grew on his face as he saw what he needed. The boy dashed and grabbed a spear in one of the weapon buckets. Finding a rag somewhere, he tied it up in the spear and set it on fire with one of the flames going about.

As some of the men were sent flying, he took his position and let it fly. BULLS EYE! The boy stroke an arm up in victory as the spear hit it in the eye just as he wanted. He took the chance the monster was occupied with some of the men and took his shot. Since it's defenses were open when breathing the fire, there was a high percent chance of hitting square mark.

"Nice shot boy." Said the captain as he stepped besides him. "Although I am surprised you managed to untie yourself, but never the less you are part of this ship now and we all have to fight for our survival."

Serge smirked back at the man.

With a chuckle the captain grabbed the handle of his sword, "I hope you know how to fight as you know how to shoot a spear." He then drew his sword.

Serge nods to him, taking another spear lying randomly around. It was not a swallow, but close enough. Spinning the weapon around and then taking his usual stance; drawing a chuckle from the pirate captain as he got ready as well.

And then the battle began.

"This monster, we call it Linky Moe!" yell the captain as he run around dodging the attack from it, "Its not the first time I encountered this bastard. I had lost many men and ships to it. It seems he has a thing for me ha ha!"

Serge dashed to a mast behind him gaining momentum as he runs up it. With a jump, he reaches the head of the serpent and strikes at it drawing a painful cry from it. Using the head as a trampoline, the boy jumps back into the deck setting in position of defense as the serpent glares down to him.

But had to cry in pain once more as the captain shoots a sword strike stabbing the 'chest'.

"Don't slack off boy! Or yer gonna loose a leg!"

Serge's body glows as a burst of power flows into him. Doing a mad dash towards Linky Moe, he jumps and in a flash he blurs and strikes the monster with Dash&Slash.

Captain follows up with some blows with his sword.

Linky Moe screams in anger and began charging, soon Serge found himself running around the deck as burst of fire breath begins to hit it like a laser beam.

"Boy! He is way to strong! We have to combine attacks!"

Serge nods and concentrates; both him and the captain flows in power and dashes towards the monster leaving a light trail of red behind as both stroke it in the head making a X mark. Both lands back into the deck after performing a X-Strike, but had to roll away as the tail of the monster stroke were he was.

"Dammit!" cursed the captain. "Its no use! Nothing is fazing him! I am sorry boy!"

Serge gritted his teeth; this monster indeed was really strong.

"BOY LOOK OUT!"

Serge was snapped out of his thoughts by a warning cry. Looking up with regret he saw as a beam of fire was heading his way. He could only curse his fate as he tried to cover his head with his arms before the attack hit him engulfing him in flames.

"Boy!" the captain cursed, "Fck! He was a good lad… shame he had to go down that way." The man glared at the monster as it also glared down at him, "So it had come to this… a final face off between you and me…"

As if responding back, Linky Moe hissed and lower it's head a bit. But before any of them move a flash of light made them turn towards a general direction.

"The hell!? He is alive?"

Indeed, he didn't know how, but Serge was alive. Lowering his arms he manage to see the cause of his survival. Floating before him and glowing with power was none other than… Mastermune.

Doreen: Master! We finally found you!

Masa: You got us worried when you suddenly disappeared.

Mune: Yeah, Big sister Doreen almost cried!

Doreen: Did not!

Serge chuckled, oh how glad was he to see the siblings. His hand flew towards the handle and grabbed his weapon. As soon as he did, he could feel the familiar rush of power from the sword that helped him fight against fate, the dragon gods and the time devourer.

"Masa, Mune, Doreen… Lend me your power once more!"

Mastermune: AS YOU WISH MASTER!

"So the lad wasn't mute all this time?" wondered the captain dumb folded.

Serge almost face faulted. Just because he didn't speak much does not mean he can't at all!

Shaking those thoughts, the young hero dashed once more, dodging any and all attacks the monster could throw at him, as well as blocking it's fire breath with mastermune. Linky Moe was going in a panic as the sudden power boost this boy had.

Serge jumped high into it's forehead stabbing down his swallow into it making the monster cry in pain. And not only that, the boy managed to cast Luminare after. Linky Moe's screams in pain were stronger as the burst of energy dome covered it for a few seconds.

After the light faded, the monster grew angrier and began to search for the subject of it's misery. It managed to find him at the top of the master mast. Linky screamed at Serge but then stopped as it saw the swallow glow in white power. Wait… was that a giant glowing ogre behind him? The sea monster couldn't come to a conclution as Serge yelled 'Flying Arrow' and an arrow of white power stroke it down going through the monster's head and leaving a hole behind.

Linky Moe gave out a final yell of regret and fell hard on the side of the ship breaking a hole into it as it sank into the sea. The ship couldn't take the damage and began to sink also.

"Well shit… another ship lost."

Serge scratches the back of his bandana-covered head sheepishly. The sudden invasion of water made the ship rocker and tilt to the side making Serge loose balance and pummel down into the sea. The last thing he heard before hitting water and black out was the voice of the captain calling back at him before he also disappeared on the surface.

Darkness… darkness was the only thing surrounding him. Then some streams of light ran around him and he felt himself being pulled through a wormhole of some sort. Then once it was done, darkness again. But this time he managed to stand.

Serge glances around, but all he could see was darkness. Then from the darkness, a sphere of light glowed in the far distance. This sphere also made a melodic shime, but not other shime… he knew this song… it was hers… the melody that saved her real self.

Running towards it, the sphere grew closer as well as the song. Is it her? Or was he having another dream? Or maybe…

Once he reached the sphere, said light morphed into a blue crystal like frozen tear.

The Chrono Cross…

The melody he knew as Schala's fragment of dreams, a far away promise, played before him as the chrono cross lay on his hands. A nostalgic smile grew on his lips as he listens to it… remembering his journey, the quest for the frozen flame that 'she' wanted so much…

"Chrono Cross…" he spoke raising said relic, "Show me the way home!"

In response, the frozen tear glowed with a blinding light. Serge winced his eyes, as the light was too much for him to bear. Soon as it started, it faded away and Serge find himself inside some ruins of what used to be a temple… or maybe a castle.

In the middle of all, he could see a stone pillar, as tall as he was, with some kind of weird marking scribbled in it. Curiosity getting the best of him, he walked towards it wondering what it could be.

He stood before it, but couldn't understand what the drawing meant. Serge then took a step back as said drawing began to glow, making him take at defensive stance to face to face what is to come.

But then, Leknaat phased in, in a wave of light.

"Do not fear young hero…"

Serge glanced at the woman puzzled at what was going on.

With a smile, the seer replied; "The gears of fate began taking their course and brought you here."

Fate… Serge thought he got rid of the annoyance that made his life miserable a long time ago. Puzzled, Leknaat tilted her head at him wondering what he meant. Never the less she spoke one more.

"This is a rune… but not any rune… this is a part of one that was once whole… One of the 27 True Runes." Leknaat giggled a bit at the confusion growing in the boy. "Allow me to explain…"

_As the legend says: _

_In the beginning, there was "darkness."  
Then, the "darkness" shed a "tear."  
From that "tear," the brothers Sword and Shield were born.  
Shield claimed it could defend against any attack.  
Sword claimed it could slice through anything.  
The brothers began a legendary battle.  
At the end, both Sword and Shield shattered.  
Sword became the sky, Shield became the earth, and the sparks from the battle became the stars.  
As for the jewels, they fell to the ground and became the True Runes-The runes that all other runes were born from._

"Before you is one of those runes." The seer turned toward the stone, sorrow and regret showed in her face as memories of said rune ran across her mind.

Never the less, she regained her composture and spoke again; "I don't know why… every since your arrival to this world… this rune who was laying dormant began to react… what ever connections you have with this, I cannot foresee."

Serge examined the stone closely.

"This rune is… The Front Gate Rune… and the last owner…" Leknaat shook her head as regret and sadness came back; "Doesn't matter… but this rune is part of two runes that make one… The True Gate Rune."

Her hand raised up showing Serge a similar rune in the back of it; "I have the second half… the Back Gate Rune."

"I don't know why the Front Gate Rune chose you… and I cannot foresee your future with it… But having this rune is a great responsibility… since this rune can get in contact with other dimensions."

Other dimensions? Serge's eyes snapped open wide. Now he understand, or maybe a bit, of the reason why. Of course, he himself was a slider, and he possessed the key of time travel with him.

What does he have to do, he wondered.

"I can see that some light of this has gone into you… Are you sure that you want this task?"

Was he sure? Not really… but what choice does he have? He just wanted to go home and resume his search for 'her'. And if this rune was a clue… he'll gladly take it.

"You must be careful young hero." Serge looked at her, "The user of this power can bring salvation… or destruction by the will of the user."

Serge nodded.

"Also… you must hide it at all cost. If certain people learns of it's whereabouts, chaos and peril will follow."

Serge nodded once more; so what doe she had to do?

Leknaat smiled again, "Raise your right hand and concentrate into it… wishing to the will of the rune to come to you."

Serge did as he was told. Raised his hand and the Front gate Rune began to glow. Suddenly a shime noise was heard and the drawing took life and shined between them, as it began engraving in the hand.

Serge winced hard as a sudden burst of power covered him self but managed to hold his ground.

"One more thing… a bearer of a true rune will gain immortality. He or she will not die by any natural causes; alas heavy damage to the body and harmful ways may kill you."

Say what? Serge's jaw hang in surprise.

Leknaat giggled softly, a melodic like giggle; "Welcome to guardianship of this world new brother… no… new Tenkai Star… bring fortune to your journey… and please take good care of that rune… and yourself.

Wait, Serge has come questions.

"The time for that will come soon, but it is not now… Now you must stand and be awaken… your journey has just begun." And then she began to disappear.

Serge raised his hand to call out to her but a sudden headache hit him making him feel dizzy and nauseous. And then he blacked out.

Sea… he could hear the sea hitting the shores. As he was coming back to, he flexed his fingers and felt sand. Yes it was a beach all right. What is it with him and waking up in beaches?

Grunting, he began to stand up. He felt dizzy and disoriented. Serge took a glance around trying to figure out where he ended up now.

Mastermune! He suddenly remembered his companion weapon that saved his life once more. And yes, he willed the swallow to his hand and it materialized there. His trusty weapon was back making him feel more confident.

He also felt strange… like a hollow feeling… as if time has stopped for him. Also, he remembers that strange dream he just had, he tried to will the chrono cross into his hand but I was no responding. Then he took his glove and there it was. Engraved into his skin like a tattoo, that strange marking in the stone…

The Front Gate Rune…

Why it chose him? He doesn't know… he could also feel it trying to speak to his mind. But being new to this, everything was strange.

Deciding not to stay around much longer, the hero of dimension and also known as the chrono trigger, adjusted his bandana and cloak and began his journey out this beach.

To where his path on quest drives him next…

~Reminiscence ~ Feelings Not Erased ~

_And so…My journey began._

_What thing would lie to me in this new adventure…_

_ What is my purpose in this strange new world…_

_ What would the rune in my hand wants from me…_

_ And why did it choose me?_

_ I have too many questions…_

_ And little to no answer…_

_ May the frozen flame guide my path into my new destiny…_

Author's Notes:

Here is my new project. I've been playing Suikoden games as of late and an idea of a fan fiction hit me… and then as owner of one of the original copies of Chrono Cross, began to think about the potential these two have… and common things… I mean… who doesn't think that Serge can fall into the original common suikoden hero traits? He is 'mute' and gathers allies around him… plus a dimensional traveler.

So since the suikoden theories of different dimensions; a new tenkai star has arrived… What will be of Serge? I will try to make…

I am going to need ideas for a war. Since all suikoden series surrounds around a war or conflict of some sort between nations… I am going to need an excuse to make use well of this story. Timeline wise I decided to set it a few years after Suikoden III (Chronologically wise, it's a 170 years after Suikoden IV currently. Suikoden IV takes place 150 years before the original Suikoden for those who did not know.) Most of the story, of course, will concentrate on Serge looking for a way back home but I still need some advices to make it move forward. The idea is there… and the potential as well. But I need to link it… plus I had in mind of Serge crossing paths with all previous Tenkai Star heroes that still have their True Runes with them.

Stars of Destiny Found:

-Tenkai (Chief Star of Heaven): Serge

-Chisatsu (The Searching Star): LanLan

-Tenken (Dagger Star): Masa

-Tenzai (Star of Sin): Mune

-Tenpai (The Vanquished Star): Doreen


	2. Reminiscence

Disclaimer: Genso Suikoden is property of Konami; Chrono Cross belongs to Square… I claim no ownership of these series. The following characters are used for a fan made story only for entertainment and not to gain profit.

**Warning: The follow charcter is a rough draft… English is not my first language so I will not guarantee a perfect gramal and spelling… although I will try to lower the errors as much as I can.**

Author's Side Note: The characters in this story are going through the "Tsubasa chronicles effect"; so OOC-ness may or may not be present. If you don't know what the "Tsubasa Chronicles effect" is; go to my profile and there will be a brief explanation.

**4**

_~Time's scars~_

_When was it that when I opened my eyes..._

_Things began to change..._

_When was it that fate once more, threw me into this path?_

_Do we really have control of our destinies...?_

_Or we are just pawns to a being greater than our own..._

_That is what I really want to know…_

Clac clac...

Clac clac...

Clac clac

Serge's eyebrow twitches by the annoying noise of the horse's shoe hitting the ground as he tries to nap back in the wagon of the man he was traveling with. Resting his head on top of his palms he recalls the back events that lead him into this current predictment.

Waking up in a strange world that he had no idea where, then encountering that seer and gaining a new form of power.

He sighed as his eyes half opened to watch the sky moving above him. By the cycles of the sun he had concluded that it has been two weeks since he arrived at this new land. After getting washed ashore a few days ago he went into a random direction hoping to arrive into civilisation.

He needed food and money; strangely animals around here seems to carry some form of currency which he knew as 'Poch' thanks to Lazlo back when explaining to him about things of this land.

Even so, Serge found himself working currently as a bodyguard for this old mechant that crossed his path as he was walking.

"You ok back there boy?" Serge fully opened his eyes as he adressed the old man with a nod.

"I thank you again. Although it is hard for me to hire a bodyguard because of buisness but it does help against the bandits living around this area." the man sighed, "Dont worry, this contract is only until we reach Sol-Falena just as we set; since you needed a ride, you have to work your trip."

Yeah, that was what annoyed him the most. But mechant wasnt offering charity; BUT the extra cash wont hurt. Sure the man didnt pay him, he offered travels for his services. Alas he could keep a hundred percent of the loot from wild animals, monsters or bandits they came across.

Serge laid back closing his eyes again as he rests. The climax of the trip had been uneventful but the merchant man told him that lately a group of bandits had been attacking merchants reaching the final path of the mountains toward the capital of the Falena Queendom.

"We are almost there lad. Better get ready."

And like deus ex machina, it did happen. Once they were reaching the exit of the mountain path a fire arrow flew towards him. Its a good thing Serge had good reflexes as he managed to dodge it at the last second making the arrow stab itself into the wood besides him.

"They're coming!"

Serge grited his teeth in annoyance. Quickly, he took out the arrow to stop the fire from spreading. Then turned around as many battle cries were heard from both sides followed by many men charging at them.

A single wagon with two people... against a bunch of bandits; What were the odds? Well of course that would fit if said wagon carried normal people... but there was one individual that wasnt normal at all.

With a smirk, Serge stood wielding mastermune and adjusted his cloak, gift given to him by Lazlo in his departure, he observed his surroundings coming up with a battle plan.

HR-

CLAMP

CLOCK

PLOK!

SLASH!

SPUM

A body fell into the ground as it was victim to Serge's mastermune. The swallow's blade sliced through the man's armor killing him instantly. He spun his weapons and took his battle stance glaring his surroundings as the wagon is surrounded by the men.

CLAP CLAP CLAP

The sound of someone's slow clapping caught the attention of everyone. Serge looked to his side as a path was being opened for a large man wearing light armor and ragged clothing. Probably the leader, the blue haired boy thought.

"I am very impressed boy." spoke the man like thunder striking. "Never thought one single boy could take half of my men."

Serge grasped the handle harder tensing up as he glares at the man in high alert.

"Yes I can see it..." the man smiked, "You are no mere boy... your stance has little to no openings... indeed you are a veteran fighter. Makes me wonder of your grownth." He raised his hand, palm side up, before him, "Say... why dont you join me? I asure you that the profit would be better than being just a simple bodyguard."

"...Not a chance..." the blue haired lad replied.

The man shook his head, "Its a shame really. I would hate to kill a good fighter like this. But buisness is buisness..." the man drew his sword and got ready for a duel.

And the battle began...

Serge stood his ground facing the large man, wielding mastermune, he analyse his opponent trying to seize him.

"What's the matter?" the bandit chief spoke, "Come on, show me what you got."

Sensing a trap, Serge stood his ground guarding his defenses as he circle the man around, the later mimicing his actions.

"Not going to do anything? Very well, allow me."

The man dashed toward Serge and this one spun his blade and countered. Both weapons clashed with it other parrying the blows and trying to beach either defense but stopped when they started forcing each other back. Serge did a back jump opening space between them.

"You're good. But I am way better."

The man gave a battle cry as he once more dashed towards Serge with a fierce strike. Serge opened his eyes in surprise and thinking fast he dodged to his right swirling around the man as he also spun mastermune and striking with the back blade. The bandit chief saw it and tried to evade the attack at the last instant. Unfortunately for him the tip of the blade manage to grace him a little.

"Tch, not good." the bandit chief declared as he began to step back examinating his wound.

Taking the chance of distraction, Serge charged and slashed him in a wide arc. Taken by surprise, the man tried to parry the blade but the force was strong enough to push back a man of his side. Regaining his balance, the bandit chief glared at him.

HR-

Sadly both fighters had to stop as a horn was played; the loud noise could be heard all around the path making all bandits alert.

"Its the knights, retreat!" All bandits began to flee, the chief how ever before running away he glared at Serge, "My name is Ryan Dron... I want to know the name of the lad that stood his ground against me."

"...Serge..."

Ryan nodded; "We shall meet again boy." And so the man also ran away.

Serge stood there watching the man and his croocks running away. Turning around he could see in the distance a group of horses galoping towards his location. With a sigh he prepared himself for what was to come.

**5**

Serge sighed, it was like the 12th time he did so. He remembered how he ended up like this. After that brief enounter with the bandits on the mountain pass they were questioned by the Queendom's knight patrol.

The merchant man, thankfully, abogated for him so not much ordeal was given. Escorted by a small platoon they finally arrived at one of the up town villages around the Palace.

As he laid in the bed inside an inn, his thoughts changed switches to his reasons for crossing into this world. So far he couldnt see it; besides the rune in his right hand, he didnt had any other idea. Was 'she' here too? Reazon why he was dragged through? He swore he heard a voice calling for him but couldnt identify who's.

Suddenly, Serge was snapped off his thoughts as a knock was heard on the door; he let out a sigh and stood to open the it to who ever has come by.

Slowly opening the door he find himself facing a beautiful smile from a beautiful lady wearing the Queen's knights uniform. She seems to be in her late thirties or early forties and still her beauty showed.

"Greetings, I am Lyon vice commander of the Queen's Knights." spoke the woman. "I came to fetch you, you need to come with me to the palace."

Blinking, Serge wondered why he had to go. He doesnt remember that he did something wrong. Or was it because of the bandit attack? Shrugging the boy nodded and stepped out following the woman. Said woman let out a soft giggle as she was observing him.

"My, you are the quiet type also." Serge raised an eyebrow; "You remind me so much of him. Come, let us have no more delays."

HR-

"Announcing vice commander Lyon!" door guard yelled.

Slowly both knight and slider walked into the inmense hall of the palance. Serge had to whistle; the place was really big and beautiful. His eyes wandered his suroundings and he didnt realize the woman stopped; after realizing and doing a double take, the boy rushed back to Lyon's side.

The vice commander bowed to her queen, Serge observing did the same. He could see that some knights he didnt know were around the throne room. A slight glance to the queen and he had to gasp in surprise in his thoughts. The queen was a beautiful woman, brown hair adorned her pale features and a look of stern will and sadness could be shown in her eyes; she looked to be in her late twenties or early thirties. Besides her, to her right, he could see a man with silver mid-long hair. He stood proud and looked like a wise veteran fighter and around his mid forties.

"I heard about your little encounter from my knights." The voice of the queen ran out like sweet classic orchestra, stern and strong, yet soothing and classic. Her features changed to one of a soft apologetic smile, "I apologize for that. We've been fighting those bandits for a while. We do not know why they gather at the montain path."

Serge nodded to the queen.

"I had heard that it was you alone that kept them at bay until my knights arrived... Is this true?" Serge nodded once more. "My, I guess it is true; my knights also informed that they had a hard time getting information from you since you seem to be a quiet type." She giggled.

"Thankfully we are used to those types so my men didnt bother much about it." with amusement she looked to her right, "Isnt that right big brother?"

The silver haired man frowned not amused drawing chuckles from the soldiers around the chamber. Lyon looked at Serge sheepishly as Serge looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You seems to be a good fighters, I personally would like to send an invitation to you." the queen raised her hand towards him, palm side up, "Would you like to join the knights? We could use a man of your expertize."

Serge stood there looking at the queen. He wondered what he should do. Its true he needed money but also he didnt want to be stuck in one place for the rest of his life. He needed to keep moving to find a way to return home or at least find the reazon of the 'why' he is currently here. Looking for words that would not offend; the boy struggles to, but couldnt find a reply. Lyon, realizing his struggles, gave a smile and spoke to the queen.

"Your highness if I may... I believe this boy is an adventurer so he wont be feeling confortable sticking to one place. I can see it in his eyes, he has a reazon for his travels."

"I see." a look of dissapointment showed on the queen's eyes. "It is a shame."

The silver haired man bent towards his queen and spoke something on her ear which made her eyes open in realization. Regaining her composture, she adressed Serge once more.

"You were working as a bodyguard for the merchant you were traveling with, am I right?" Serge nodded, "If is mercenary work, I may want to hire you then for a job."

"You see, we have with us special cargo with a messenge that needs escort towards the harbor to the west. One of my knights will acompany you, this cargo is very important." she smiled, "Of course we will pay you for your services."

Serge tilted his head; should he go for it? Well he needed the money and its better than staying here as a knight.

"What is your decision?"

Serge felt nervious as all eyes fell on him waiting for his desicion. Should he do it? Should he not? Not having anything else to do anyways he glanced toward the queen and nodded. The queen smile grew and then she turned to a general direction and spoke.

"Lenar, please come."

After she said those words, from one of the chamber's courtins an elf woman dressed in the knight's garments stepped out. Her skin was white and her eyes a clear blue. Her blond hair cascaded on her back and swifted with her stepts. She stopped before the queen and looked at her with mayor wisdome in her eyes and a look of determination.

"Yes your highness." the queen nodded in affirmation to her knight, "I will assign you to help this young man escort our cargo to Hershville." The elf girl bowed, "Very well Queen Lymsleia; I will do the task you asks of me."

With a smile, the queen adresses Serge, "This is Lenar, she is an elf embasador that is currently learning about our culture and working as a Queen's knight. She is quite skilled in her swordsmanship so she will be a big help.

Serge observed the elf woman. Indeed she looked like quite the figher. Said elf looked back and offered him a bow in greeting.

"You will depart tomorrow towards the west so please feel free to stay in the surrounding areas; gather many supplies you need and rest. We will see you tomorrow."

**6**

It seems today was going to be a beautiful day. Serge gathered his hands behind his head and recalls the events of this morning before he and his new companion started their journey west. A bull walked besides him; and Lenar, the elf knight, walked in the other side of it as it pulls a wagon wich was filled with the cargo. Supposedly supplies to their navy in this place they were heading.

His job was simple, escort this wagon there with the elf and fend off any wild animals, monsters or bandits that dared to interfere. Serge shrugged, easy enough. They were reaching the first river to cross after passing southward from west palace. So far only encounters were wild animals around the lands of the Falena family.

#*-

Serge laid on the wagon resting as Lenar was speaking with some of the fishermen looking for one to help them cross the river. Grass steps alerted him of someone coming; sitting up he faced Lenar which had a worried look.

"It seems none of the fishermen around want to cooperate." she pondered outloud, "This cant be good."

"Are you the ones looking for a boat?"

Serge and Lenar quickly faced the owner of the voice. Serge frowned, he didnt sense this man coming... the man was hidden by a hood and cloak... it was suspicious.

"Yes, we are." Lenar replied wondering about this man also.

"I have a boat with me, please come. I will take you to the other side."

"How much will you charge us?"

"Oh! do not worry. It will be free of charge." the man chuckle, "I cant possibly request money to a Queen's Knight."

"How generous of you, thank you."

Serge wasnt convinced... everything had a catch and this man not asking for something in exchange was suspicious. He felt like giving a close look to this man.

HR-

"Where are you heading?"

"Hershville." replied Lenar as she stand in guard besides the man who was stiring the boat.

Serge laid on the deck, hands behind his head, resting his eyes as he listened to them. Its been a while since they started the trip and he wondered when were they going to arrive. He had a bad feeling... they shouldnt had accepted this man's offer so easily... but Lenar, being in charge, did all commands.

"I see. That is awfuly far."

"Won't be a problem."

"Unfortunately my dear, you two wont be reaching there."

"What?" Lenar turned towards the man and this one took off his cloak wielding a sword and dressed in thief clothing.

"You!" Lenar took out her sword.

Serge almost laughed sarcastically, good thing he had suspected. He knew it was too easy to be good. Well one man wont be much.

POOM!

SPLASH!

Ok, scratch that... Serge cursed as another ship was coming close and had shot at them. "Dont move or you'll be dead." Serge and Lenar raised their hands in surrender. A nice ambush this was indeed. As the other boat came close, he could see someone on the front watching them; and it was the same bandit from before; that man, Ryan was it, was observing them arm crossed.

"One of my spies indicated me that the queendom of falena was sending a special cargo to Hershville." the man smirked, "We couldnt let that go, could we?"

"But to think YOU would be one of the escorts was something I didnt expect." the man chuckled, "We meet again, Serge, as I promised."

Serge glared at the man, he could easily take the one besides them out, but the problem was Lenar... also if something happens to the boat the cargo would sink with it... the situation was pefect and in favor for them. Taking a glance towards the elf girl, he knew she was also in his same train of thought.

"Surrender now and relinquish that cargo, or die and we still take it."

"Fiend! Do you think we really will give it to a bandit such as you?" Lenar retorted, "A human who has no honor..."

"Heroic words from an elf. But as you can see you have no other choice."

Indeed they didnt, were Serge's thoughts.

"No..." the elf woman said firm and with a smirk, "It is you who have no choice."

"What?" Ryan yelled, but his eyes opened as the elf raised her right hand showing a symbol in it... a fire rune!? "What are you..."

Serge raised an eyebrow, but then his eyes opened wide in alarm as the elf girl raised her hand and the tattoo glowed a lava red and aimed it towards the cargo. "Jump to the bandit's ship!" She comanded, confused and stunned the boy shook his head and did as told. Not long after, fire bursted from the cargo and the whole place exploded, taking the ship with it.

Serge landed on the deck and faced the burning ship. What the hell was going on? She just blew up the cargo like that.

"Damn you Falenas! So this was a trap all along to lure us out!"

What!? Serge screamed in his mind in exhasperation; So he was just used as bait!?

"Indeed, I should have known... well planed, well planed. Filling cargo with gun powder to make a bomb. I have to give credit to the commander."

Lenar landed gracefully in one of the sidewoods of the ship and aimed her sword to the bandit chief while they were surrounded by the henchmen. Ryan knew they were on loosing odds... Serge managed to fight off half of his men before... and now he is accompanied by this elf woman who seems to be powerful as well. This was a humiliation… being taken out by two people.

"You do realize that we will not surrender? We'll fight you to the death if necesarry."

"Fine by me human." Lenar retorted, this time a cold and fierce look in her eyes. Serge sighed and took out mastermune taking his battle stance.

HR-

SLASH

Another man fell to Serge's wapon. They had been drifting downstream as they fought. Serge had lost track of time as the battle intensifies. Some areas of the ship were on flames in result of Lenar's rune. So that's how runes work? He had no idea how they were used, making him unable to use his.

Should he give it a try? He didnt know what could happen. Looking to his right gloved hand, Serge thought wether to try or not. He didnt know what attributes his rune could have so he had to try out sooner or later. He shrugged and decided the former than the later. Taking off his glove, everyone's attention switched to him as he raised his hand.

"You've GOT to be kidding me!" Ryan yelled, "You also have a rune!? Oooooh well played."

Concentrating, he thought 'here goes nothing'. As he willed the rune, this one began to shine and the symbol of the front gate rune appeared with a shime above him. In front of him and above a wormhole opened and from it a monster was dropped. 'The hell?' Serge thought. The monster looked to be bypedal and black. It had spikes on it's back and a spiky tail... and sharp teeth and a long head.

"What the hell is that thing?" yelled one of the bandits. "Its... its so alien to us!"

"Run men!" Ryan yelled.

The monster shrieked and moving fast, it pinned one fo the men and began to take it appart. All the bandits began yo scream in fear as they fleed, most of them jumping into the water. But other were not so lucky as the monster killed them in the most gruesome way.

"W-what have you done!?" Ryan demanded to Serge.

Said boy was also in shock. He expected something cool like what Lenar did... not dropping a chaotic catastrophe to them. He looked at his hand then at the monster as it rampaged with extreme agility around the ship.

Worst thing is that the monster's spit seemed to melt the wood, breaking the boat appart; and some men falling to it's melting liquid. Serge shook his head, with newly determination he wielded mastermune and prepared to fight the monster.

HR-

Serge grunted; he flexed his fingers as it gathers sand around it. Pulling himself up he complained about the wounds he had. It was a fierce battle and the ship suffered the most. He twisted around to sit on his bottom as he watches the ship burn and sink in the far distance.

"Bastard... you owe me a ship." Ryan spat towards the boy as he laid on his back and frowned in annoyance.

Serge chuckled at the irony. He recalled when he was fighting the monster. Lenar joined in and so did Ryan. The monster was really strong indeed... but mostly fast. So fast that the monster dodged most of their attacks. Fortunately they managed to fend it off, but sacrificing the ship in the end.

"Sir Serge..." spoke Lenar softly as she rested, "What did you just do... just what is that rune?"

Serge glared at his hand. He didnt know either... how should he reply about something he himself know little of. It was the first time he used the rune as well. Looking up to the other two, he shook his head. He didnt know how to reply and surely he couldnt tell the whole story.

"Its alright Sir Serge. We all have reazons and I know you will talk when you feel like it." Serge gave the elf woman a smile in gratitute.

"Well Serge... you really beated me..." spoke Ryan in defeat. "I lost my men and I am at your mercy..."

Serge and Lenar looked at each other. Was the mission over and done with? Serge frowned though, he was annoyed at how he was used to some plot without being told.

"ATCHOO!" the trio suddenly went in alert as a sneeze appear out of nowhere followed by a black haired girl in white and blew gowns warped in.

"Ara! Not again... where am I now?" the unknown girl took a glance to her surroundings trying to find familiarity. "Uhm... this seems familiar."

"Ahem..." Viki's attention was diverted toward the group as Lenar coughed. The girl yelped in surprise and tried to fix her hair and clothing before giving a bow. "Oh! I am sorry. I didnt mean to surprise any of you. My name is Viki, could you please tell me where I am?"

Serge was about to speak but stopped... he himself didnt know where they were. Fortunately there was someone who did, well two people, and one of them spoke before him.

"You are in the Falena Queendom miss, southwest from Sol-Falena I believe." Lenar spoke.

"Oh!? Oh marvelous! I wonder how Prince Freyjadour and his sister is doing! I wish to pay them a visit!"

"You know them ma'am?"

"Oh yes! I used to help him in a war... I just hope this time period is after it though."

"Time period?" Ryan asked confused, Lenar was also. Serge had his share of time travel so he was not surprised.

"Oh, never mind! I'll take you all to the palace!"

"Uhm... how? We have no transport and we are very far away to arrive today by foot." Ryan said sarcastically.

"Oh! It will be no problem!" Viki said with entusiasm, "I'll be easy! Just like this~"

Viki rose her staff happily making the other three wonder what were her intentions. A glow began to appear on the gem of the staff, "Ready! Set! GO!" And just like a blink, they were gone.

HR-

Back in the queendom, Lyon stood before Frey as she began giving her report regarding the fight against the bandits, "Prince, it seems our plan worked. Lenar and Sir Serge encountered the bandits lured by the trap we set."

Freyjadour, prince of Sol-Falena and General commander of the Queen's Knights nodded. Lyon smiled for a bit then frowned.

"But... our scouts lost contact with them down river... it seems they are missing in action after the explosion of their main ship." Frey looked up at her with worry. He felt bad he had to use the boy like that without telling him, and now he felt worst; specially with the loss of Lenar, things weren't good."

"Thank you Lyon." The woman nodded happily but then went sad as she sees her prince walk away in worry and guilt and took a glance outside through the window.

HR-

"Uhm... this doesnt look like the palace at all..." Ryan was the first to speak of all of them. His voice had a tone of sarcasm.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Viki repeatly said as she bowed in apologize, "It seems I made a mistake again!"

Serge sighed; It seems he had been doing it alot as of late. A quick glance to Lenar, he could tell the woman was worried as hell. It seems Viki dropped them in some sort of cave. The light was dim, and the few iluminations were coming from some kind of glowing crystals. The black haired blinking sorceress seemed to had a hicup in her spell that dropped them inside this place which he didnt know where. Worst case is that she couldnt use it again; it seems that something is jamming her 'blinking rune', as she calls it, from casting another spell. Confirming that complaining and standing there would not do them any good, he began to walk to a general direction.

"Sir Serge, where are you going?" The boy turned around and looked at them, "Staying here and complayning would no nothing... I'll go ahead and try to look for a way out... you all can come with me if you like... otherwise stay here." The boy said with comanding voice. It was the longest they had heard him speak, and he was right.

When Serge didnt get any reply back, he turned once more and resumed his walk. He smiled a bit as he began hearing steps behid him confirming that the other three accepted to follow him. Following the only lighted path, the boy was hoping to find the exit. He didnt show it but he was worried to death as well.

Hours passed and nothing... it was like a never ending path. Viki was tired, Ryan was cursing his luck and Lenar was just normal. But a close look at her, you could see that her forehead was sweating showing her worry and nerviousness, she just knew how to hide it in expression.

Few more hours and nothing; fortunately there was some light at the end of the tunnel. Serge just hoped that it was not THAT tunnel... Serge dashed to it making the others question his sudden rush, but followed.

As soon as he crossed the 'door', Serge stopped as he found himself facing a huge cliff. He gulped as some pebbles fell.

"Serge, you ok man? What's with the sudden dash?" Serge looked back to Ryan and pointed to the cliff. The man had to whistle at the deepness. All the way they could see a huge hole and the rest hided by the shadows.

Serge could see a path going down around the cliff in a spiral. Nothing else to do he took his chances and followed it with everyone.

HR-

It was dark, really dark. He could not see anything. Serge had a hand on the wall for support as he walks along the way.

"OUCH! hey watch where you're stepping on!" yelled Ryan.

"I'm sorry..." Viki's apologetic voice came out.

Serge kept going and suddenly hit solid wall.

"Are you ok Sir Serge? I heard a noise."

"I'm ok..." Serge said rubbing his nose as a tear wanted to come off his eyes. He would nod but she cant see him.

Touching around, he was looking for an entrance or something. Serge concentrates around said wall, "Help me out here." He requests to everyone else and they nod.

"Whaaa!" Viki cried as a wind like noise came out and she fell foward through something, "Ow ow ow!"

"Are you alright miss Viki?"

"I think I hit my nose in the floor..."

"What did you do girl?" said Ryan.

"I dont know, I was touching around then pressed something and suddendly there was no wall."

Serge frowned, touching around his way to Viki's voice he managed to go inside what semed to be a door. He took a few steps foward and stopped suddenly as a small light illuminated in front of him. With a -pum- noise, all lights around him came to life illuminating the place.

A gasp of wonder from Viki, Serge could observe his suroundings. Metal... everything was made of metal... catwalks, halls... everything reminded him of chronopolis. Was he inside a building like that? But this world seemed to be far back in technology to have something like this. Serge scratched his head puzzled but kept going down the hallway.

"Where are we? I've never seen something like this..."

"Me neither Sir Ryan... what is this place?"

"Uhm... I think I saw something like this once... but cant remember." Viki pondered.

Serge payed no attention as he kept going. Time passed, many crossings and turnings taken; and then they arrived into a large room. A room that looked like a command center. As he recals chronopolis, this seems to be something similar; it had the chairs and panels and crytal square things that were called 'monitors'. And behind all that one single chair that hovered above the rest... it seems it was the comanding chair.

Walking to it as the rest do their own exploring, Serge wondered how something like this could be here... was this some kind of secret technology? Or did he crossed into another dimension wihtout him knowing.

As he stood before the supposed commanding chair, he saw the planels and gasped. In one of the controls there was a symbol... And the symbol was similar to the one in his hand. Taking off his glove he took a close look at the back of his hand, then down to the control panel.

Curiosity took the best of him as he slowly hovered his hand on top of the symbol. Suddenly he gasped calling the attention of the rest as the front gate rune began to glow in sync with the pannel's symbol.

Everything came to life; the pannels in the hole place and the monitors. Soon after everything began to shake as if they were going through a quake making some of them loose his or her balance.

"Serge what did you do!?" The boy shook his head not knowing either.

"Pleeeaaase make it stoooooop!" Viki cried as she tries to hold herself with something.

In the monitors, letters indicating statuses, options and loading process showed up. Serge began pressing all buttons on the plannel trying to look for a way to shut it off.

-master computer active-

-automatic system startup-

-all system green-

-anti gravitational engines seems to be having problems-

-analysis indicate that something is holding the vessel-

-starting warp drive-

-please choose the objective to warp to.-

There was only one place that crossed Serge's mind as he read the letters in the monitor...

-warp place accepted-

-coordinates found-

-beginning escape warping system-

And suddenly they felt dizzy as their inners were took into a spin.

HR-

BOOOM!

Lazlo dashed out of his hut as a loud thunder like noise exploded above them. Looking up in alarm he could see a large black hole beginning to open just above the beach line. From the hole he saw something come out of it. Something he has never seen in the 170 years of his life. It looked like some kind fo ship... but it's form was alien to him. His eyes opened wide as an explosion came out from bellow and the ship began to fall towards the water.

HR-

-WARNING-

-Warp drive malfunction-

-Anti-gravitational system malfunction-

-Rune engine malfunction-

-Loosing altitute-

The ship crashland on the beach in front of deserted island.

-Status analysis-

-Repairs needed as soon as possible-

-Systems on standby-

"What was that all about..." Ryan slowly stood up. "I feel as if I was thrown into a vortex or hit by a shredding gust from a wind rune."

"I feel like throwing up..." Viki whined.

Serge slowly stood looking at the monitors. The main ones were showing around the ship and he recognised the place. And in cue, he saw Lazlo running towards them from the hit hut stopping just before the beachline.

Boy... how will he explain this one...

HR-

Lazlo stood in front of the unknown large ship, or so he thought it was. He was wondering who or what the hell fell in his home. He then got in alert as some kind of door fell. His jaw dropped as Serge walked out smiling sheepishly and scratching the back of his head. Lazlo crossed his hands before him and frowned at the slider boy. Serge had to wince as he saw Lazlo looking at him not so happy about this sudden surprise, he was tapping his foot on the sand waiting for an explanation making Serge sigh.

Lazlo, how ever, had to stop as he looked behind Serge to regard his new companions. His frown switched to a pleasant yet surprised smile as his eyes fell in one individual he hasnt seen in many years. Said girl was waving happily back at him.

Viki was happy to see Lazlo again, its been a while since she last saw the leader of the island liberation rebellion and was glad to know the boy was doing well; even if he hasnt changed one bit.

Lazlo looked at them all, nodding to the two other new faces and signaled them to follow him to his hut.

As they began to walk following the boy, the sun shun in the sky, being reflected by the ship's hull.

HR-

_~Reminiscence~_

_And so the journey began..._

_Showing me a new light and a new hope._

_With new companions to my side..._

_Coming with me on this journey._

_What lies for me in this path?_

_I still do not know..._

**HR-**

Author's notes:

Second part is over. I hope you all liked as much as i was writing it. Serge had his encountered with another tenkai star of old and had his little adventure.

And yes, dear cute viki showed up and thanks to a mistake of hers, Serge found himself in a new situation. What is that misterious ship and where did it come from? The story is just beginning.

Also, pay no mind to my cameo reference from the gate rune, it was just for humor and plot device.

P.S.- I don't know why but the mute main character jokes has become the running gag of the humor toward Serge as of late. It just… fits…

Stars of Destiny found:

-Tenkai (Chief Star of Heaven): Serge

-Chisatsu (The Searching Star): LanLan

-Tenken (Dagger Star): Masa

-Tenzai (Star of Sin): Mune

-Tenpai (The Vanquished Star): Doreen

-Chizoku (the thieving star): Ryan Dron *new*

-Chitatsu (The quick star): Viki *new*

-Tenei (Heroic star): Lenar *New*


	3. Faraway Promise

Disclaimer: Genso Suikoden is property of Konami; Chrono Cross belongs to Square… I claim no ownership of these series. The following characters are used for a fan made story only for entertainment and not to gain profit.

**Warning: The follow charcter is a rough draft… English is not my first language so I will not guarantee a perfect gramal and spelling… although I will try to lower the errors as much as I can.**

Author's Side Note: The characters in this story are going through the "Tsubasa chronicles effect"; so OOC-ness may or may not be present. If you don't know what the "Tsubasa Chronicles effect" is; go to my profile and there will be a brief explanation.

Deep in an unknown room in an unknown area, stood shadows looking at eahc other. These were men gathering together.

"The ship has awaken…"

"Indeed… this means the true rune is active…"

"But we never thought the new bearer would be selected!"

"Do not fear men… this can work for our plans."

"Yes… we have to start working…"

HR

_~Time's scar~_

_The world change… yet I don't…_

_The world change… and yet I keep back…_

_Is it I who want no change…?_

_Or is it the world who pushes me back…?_

_I do not know…_

_But…_

_I'll keep fighting it until I die._

**7**

"WOAH!" UFF

Serge and his party were blinked into existence. Sadly Viki didn't calculate the landing well and everyone warped just several feet above the ground making them fall face-first into it.

"Nice landing Blinky…" Ryan grunted, "Could you had dropped us at least a bit higher perhaps? That way I wont had to feel this pain because I'll be DEAD!"

"I'm sooorrry!"

"Sir Ryan… it was just an accident, there is no reason for being so harsh."

As Ryan and Lenar began arguing for Viki's sake, the later tried her best to calm them both, Lazlo knelt up rubbing his head. He had to raise an eyebrow as Serge began laughing at their current situation.

Lazlo suggested coming to see the current king of Obel for information regarding the vessel Serge brought to his island. As a day of investigation and exploring, they came to the conclusion that, what was supposed to be a ship, was from Sindar origins.

After greeting his family in the island, Lazlo then went to the family records. So far nothing helped, but they found a lead. In the Dennis Taurer school, located in the Toran Republic, was a library; which holds many records regarding Sindar studies and their technology. Their chances were better in there than in the island federation.

So here they were, with a long distance warp, the group ended up in the middle of a forest. Supposedly they were in the Toran Republic but nothing sure until they could get out of the woods.

HR

Walking for many hours, the group arrived to a stream that ran long miles far. Serge looked at Lazlo asking for advice. The wiser boy of the two shrugged and pointed down stream. Surely there would be a village close to it. Nodding, Serge began walking following its path.

"Do they speak telepathically or something?" Ryan asks in wonder, drawing a shrug from the elf girl.

What Ryan meant is that, both boys had been communicating each other without words. Somehow they knew what the other was saying without uttering a single word. It was a fascinating thing if he had ever saw one until then.

"Maybe they speak with the language of the heart?" Viki brought up with a huge smile trying to look scholar.

"Nice try Blinky…"

"Hey!" Viki pouted, "I was just trying to help. And stop calling me that!"

The ex-bandit chuckled. He had taken a liking to tease the resident teleporter. Something about the girl urged him to do so… maybe it was her cute and ditzy ways of viewing life? As he was one who grew on the streets. The larger man of the group sighed wondering what he got himself into.

Walking down the stream, they managed to find themselves in a shore and there was a young man fishing there. Wanting to ask for directions, Serge stepped forward to said youth. This youth turned to them wondering whom the travelers were. Serge could see that the boy also wore a bandana like him, but his was green and yellow, and also wore a kung fu robe and yellow pants.

"Tir? Is that you?" Everyone turned to Viki as she spoke up; "Oh my word! IT IS YOU!"

"Do she like… know everyone around?" Ryan asked.

"Don't ask me… with a rune like hers she must travel the world around…." The group's elf finished.

Viki was laughing happily as she speaks to the former leader of the Toran liberation army. She was really happy to see so many familiar faces around. She was asking him to many questions but the youth just answered with nods, headshakes and some or few word.

Ryan suddenly had a bad feeling…

"Everyone let me introduce you all." Viki spoke happily, "This is Master Tir McDohl, an old friend." With a giggle she addressed the group, "These are Lord Lazlo, Lenar Van Houten and Serge… him uhm… what was your name again?"

Ryan did a face palm, "Indeed Blinky… indeed… Its Ryan, Ryan Dron and don't forget it!"

"That." Viki finished, then pouted by the nickname. Its official that she doesn't like it; but it doesn't mean he'll stop.

"Wait a minute…" Lenar spoke, "Tir McDohl… as the one who lead the rebellion against the sacred moon empire? But that's impossible! That was like 26 years ago… and you look no older than a teen!"

"He is THAT guy?" Ryan said making Viki laugh sheepishly, she replies, "It's… complicated…"

Lazlo observed the youth, "… True Rune…?"

The McDohl successor opened his eyes wide in surprise; this young man seems to know about them. The former leader of the Toran army nodded. Tir took off his glove and and showed it. It was now Lazlo's turn to be surprised. The Soul Eater! But if he has it then that means…

"Where's Ted…?" Lazlo narrowed his eyes at Tir. The latter's eyes opened once more… this guy knew Ted? Putting his glove back and lowered his eyes in sadness.

"He's gone…"

Serge was observing them all this time in silence. It seems they had a common known friend who died. Knowing the feeling, the slider boy stepped forward and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. Lazlo's eyes turned to him in question; the boy shook his head towards the other bandana wearing youth telling him to show his rune to him. With a sigh, the former hero of the islands nodded and took out his left hand's glove and showed the rune to Tir.

Tir's eyes once more opened in surprise; the true rune of atonement and forgiveness… also known as the rune of punishment lies before him. Just like his true rune of life and death, the soul eater, were two of the 27 true runes of destiny. He knew about it, Ted told him once about a boy that had the rune and also fought a war to liberate his nations… so this was his guy.

Serge also took off his glove and showed his rune. But rather than being surprised, Tir gasped and took out his bo staff and glared at him. The Front Gate rune! One of the true runes thought to be lost has re emerged! And with this boy no less! Given to the guy's reaction Serge concluded that he knew about this rune.

"Wait! Tir! Don't fight, he is not an enemy!" Viki stepped between them. Tir's eyes stabbed Viki, she knew that Tir was not going to attack them but felt fear regardless.

Its been so long since she last saw her friend and didn't know what happened with him between the times they fought together in Toran and Dunan. Never the less, the successor of the McDohl household lowered his weapon and let go a huge breath. There were too many things to explain and here was not the best place. Tir turned around and indicated them to follow him; he had a hut close by.

HR

Serge crossed his eyes with a serious expression as he sat across the McDohl successor. Lazlo sat to his right and Viki to his left. Ryan and Lenar decided to stay a few distances away since it was not their business. After explaining everything that has happened so far, telling the truth about where he came from and how he got the rune; the chrono trigger sat back waiting for any reaction from his senior true rune carrier.

Tir had his arms crossed and eyes closed as he drifted in his thoughts. The silence was unnerving and suffocating; something Ryan couldn't take anymore.

"So let me get this straight… You" pointing a finger at Serge, Ryan continued, "Are not from this world? And you Lazlo, are really a hundred and seventy years old but thanks to the true rune in your possession you don't age… and you, are the hero of Toran which also have one of those runes also…"

"That sums just about everything." Viki finished.

"Argh!" Ryan rubs his head in annoyance, "Just what did I got myself into! I am just a bandit!"

"Stop complaining…"

"Is not as easily as you think 'miss elf'." Lenar shrugged not caring truthfully.

"Twenty years ago…" Tir spoke softly calling everyone's attention. "It was twenty years ago which was my first encounter with Leknaat…"

Tir told him his tale; how he and Ted met, how they became best friends (thing that took lazlo by surprise since the former master of the soul eater kept to himself when he helped back on his war), and how the soul eater ended in Tir's possession.

He also told Serge about the Front Gate rune and how it's former owner started the Gate Rune wars. Serge took a glance to his hand, slowly understanding Leknaat's words. But rather than a blessing… this rune was a curse. And yet he still wonders why the rune chose him. He had to indeed hide it, especially around Toran Republic, which memory of it was little to no jolly. He should keep himself from using it unless it's necessary.

HR-

Later that night, Serge sat outside watching the stars. Too many revelations happened that day and he was slowly absorbing everything. Serge just wanted to head back home… but it seems fate also played another on him, even beyond it's grave at chronopolis.

Tir was kind enough to let them stay and sleep for the night. He also said he was going to take them to the capital the follow morning. Lazlo told him the reason for coming and Tir was more than willing to take them to the academy.

What was going to be of them then? Was the ship a clue also? Surely the ship had the rune's markings on it starting panel… so it was no coincidence he could start it. Could the ship belong to this Windy woman? She was the former master of the front gate… But supposedly the ship had Sindar technology all over it… Maybe they worked together once or the Sindar made it thinking on taking the rune? He knew little to no information about the ancient civilization from this world.

Sighing, Serge stared more to the night sky. The stars were shining brightly as they illuminate the night with the moon. That reminded him about something else the McDohl youth spoke.

One hundred and eight stars of destiny… the mysterious union of many people to aid and fight a common cause; and the secret power it had behind. Lazlo could confirm it as he himself recruited the same amount of people in his ship back when, Ted included as one of them. Tir also mentioned that the stars of destiny, and the soul eater helped him save his former caretaker.

Tir also mentioned something that worried him. They said that the stars of destiny gathers when something is about to happen… something big, and they gather around a key star that leads them to their future. But what puzzled him more was that Tir suspects that Serge himself was that key star… Tenkai as he recalled; but what could that mean? Was he chosen to be the tenkai when he stepped into this world? He had noticed some allies joining him… both here and back in his home world with the battle against Linx and the dragon gods. Tir himself said he was chosen as Tenkai in his war, Lazlo confirmed that the same thing happened to him.

Serge closed his eyes; home… he missed his home a lot. He wondered if he'll ever go back, or he'll be left stranded in this new one… this 'rune world'… Serge smiled nostalgically as he recalls his former friends and those who drifted away after the merge of both another and home worlds… and her…

"Kid…"

The name left his lips… His memories of the blond thief running across his mind like a movie projector. He wonders where could she be right now. Did she merge with Schala? Or stayed two separate beings. He also recalled the other woman. Both of them the same, yet different… one proper, one tomboy… Serge couldn't help but smile at the thought of both of them interacting, just like twin sisters.

God, he wanted to see them again…

As his thoughts occupied him, Serge began to fall asleep leaving the world around him for it's own as slumber calls his name…

**8**

"So, this is the Toran republic's capital!" Ryan cried out. "Is not as much as I thought…"

"Gregminster looks like a normal city. I wonder if I could find some equipment here?" the ex-bandit raised an eyebrow toward the elf woman, "You came to a mayor city and all you think is gear?"

"It is best to be well prepared for battle just in case. One would not know what could happen if your equipment is not checked."

Serge's lips grew a smirk as the ex-bandit began arguing once more with the elf girl after such a simple thing. Whether if is the one hundred and eight stars of destiny or not, he was happy to have found such colorful companions… And his group was far from common; come on… a blinking sorceress who has a 90% chance of blinking success, a former bandit and Queen's knight and three quiet guys… who wouldn't have fun? He sure would.

Regarding his party, Serge stepped forward to help Viki as the later tries to calm both elf and bandit once more. The poor girl will have a heart attack if she keeps trying. He came close raising his hand to calm them down as Viki begged him for help with her eyes.

"That's what I said that mayor cities are for partying!" He heard Ryan declare, "Money, women! And everything else here! Gear should be left for last."

"And what if someone attack suddenly? Or you get into a street fight?"

With a sigh, Serge stepped between them and used his hands to separate both of them before they started a brawl in the plaza. People were starting to stare as the foreigner people to them began speaking out loud.

"…Just do what ever you want… you are making a scene…"

Both elf and bandit glared at him and then looked around and saw how the people were starting to notice them. Serge sent a glare to Ryan, as he was about to protest that made the ex-bandit keep to him self. Before stepping into the capital, Serge let them know that he wanted to pass through unnoticed… this was not helping.

"Tch…"

"My apologies Sir Serge…"

Serge nodded and smiled at his party members. He moved his hands pointing towards the buildings indicating them that they were free to go to do what ever they wanted.

"I'll be in the bar…" Ryan pouted feeling defeated and walked away grunting. Lenar shrugged and also walked in her direction toward the markets. She needed to prepare herself.

"…Not a dull moment…" Lazlo spoke with an amused smile on his face making Serge chuckle.

"Oh thank you master Serge" Viki bowed to the boy, "I thought they were going to end in another fight. I was so worried!"

Serge waved his hand letting her know that it was no big deal. Tir walked back to them after leaving when they entered, a man besides him. Serge wonder who this man was, he looked very old… yet the man wore a cross scar on his face that reminded him of Glenn.

"Are you master Serge and Master Lazlo?" both boys nodded, "Indeed, I am Gremio, Master Tir spoke to me about you all. Please, follow me I will take you all to our home."

HR

Serge was waiting, and he didn't like it. This Gremio fellow told them to wait there as he and Tir went personally to speak to the current president of the Toran Republic. They needed VIP permission and a special pass to access the library that holds the biggest record of Sindar in the Northern continent.

How much will they take? How much longer? Serge had his hands crossed and eyes closed but his leg was piston-ing in place and the anxiety hits him. Lazlo on the other hand was waiting patiently.

HR

FINALLY! After three hours of waiting Gremio came back with everything they needed. Sadly Tir left the city and went back to his hut leaving Gremio in charge of everything.

As Serge, Lazlo and Viki were walking back to the plaza to pick up the two left, while Gremio stayed back gathering some supplies, they stopped as a noise was coming from the bar. Serge did a face-palm as Ryan came crashing down outside. The former bandit pushed himself up shaking his head to try to dim the dizziness of the hit he received.

From the bar came out a woman with an angry scowl; this woman had brown hair, a tiara and dressed in white and blue clothing bellow a cape.

"Say it!" she declared, "Say again what you said before."

"Tch.." Ryan spitted out blood and rubbed his jaw, the lady had a mean punch to push down a man his size. "Listen lady… this is not nice of you… suddenly attacking a stranger just because of something he said."

"Say it!" she didn't listen and wielded her sword, "Or I'll make you say it! Tell me everything you know!"

"Is this your way of asking for favors?"

Viki was growing into a panic watching the scene, Ryan stood up flexing his shoulder. Hovering over the woman he smirked.

"Well, if is a fight you want… it's a fight you'll get… it been so long since I had one, a good fight." He took out his sword. Serge pinched the bridge of his nose, a headache beginning to grow on him. "What's going on…?"

"Oh? Ah Serge, coming to join the party?" the slider boy glared at him and Ryan shrugged, "Hey don't blame me, this woman went crazy after I was telling this guy that we came here to gather some information of some Sindar ship we found."

Serge raised an eyebrow.

"You said nothing of mentioning it around… I was trying to help by gathering Intel." Serge kept back, he do had him there.

"Don't ignore me fool!" the woman pointed her sword at him; "Speak and tell me everything you know about this 'Sindar ship'!"

"What if I don't want to?"

"I'll make you!"

The woman suddenly dashed at Ryan; he had to grit his teeth, as said woman was really fast. He tried to parry the blows she sent his way with everything he had. The former bandit stroke at her with a fierce arc with his sword, but the woman jumped back into the air. Swinging her blade, the woman pressed something and suddenly the sword stretched like a whip.

Caught by surprise, Ryan couldn't evade as the blade warped around his sword and was taken off his hand. Cursing, Ryan took a guarding stance changing for hand-to-hand combat.

The woman smirked and sent her sword-whip weapons at him. The blade stretched as it flew in the air, but suddenly a clashing noise was heard as the woman's weapon was repelled. Cursing, the woman glared at the cause of such interference. Serge stood in front of Ryan, legs bended and mastermune on hand and cloak fluttering by the wind. He managed to parry and reflect back the sword before Ryan was stroke.

The ex-bandit was a jerk and an idiot, but he was his ally. Serge stood back up, left side towards the woman as he holds mastermune with his right hand and glares at her.

"How dare you!" the woman gritted her teeth, "Who are you to interfere?" Serge didn't reply and took his battle stance.

"Pleeeeeaaase!" Viki's voice was heard. "Please stop this! LORELAI!"

"Wait what?" The woman whose name was Lorelai suddenly stopped and looked towards the blink sorceress realizing who she was. "Viki?"

"Lorelai! This is not necessary, please stop!" the master of the blinking rune was almost in tears, she didn't want to see her former friend and companion and her new friends fight each other.

"What's going on here?" Everyone's attention turned as Gremio stepped into the scene. "Miss Lorelai, I beg you not to start another fight, specially with one of Master Tir's guests."

"Wait what?"

"What's the matter girl? Cat got your tongue?" Ryan taunted but was stopped by a hit from Serge to make him shut up.

HR

Everyone was once again gathered at the McDohl household. Gremio explained to Lorelai about what was going on. The former companion was not happy. This was a mayor discovery and she wanted to have it and be the first to it. But Gremio scolded her about it since the ship was found by young master Serge and currently in his position, the ship that is.

On the other side of the living room, Lenar was tending to Ryan with Viki's help. It seems he gained a gash when the sword was ripped off him by Lorelei's weapon. And also there was that bruise in his jaw.

"I told you that it was necessary to be more prepared…"

"Oh shut up you…" Ryan grunted, the elf girl had a point over him and he didn't like it. "And what's that you're wearing anyways?"

"This?" The former Queen's knight stood looking at her self. She was wearing leather armor, a green colored mini skirt that showed her mid tights and legs, brown colored leather gloves and boots and a green cape with metal shoulder guards, "I thought it was cute to I bought it."

Ryan face-palmed, "I think they saw you coming…" Both of them were interrupted at a sudden yell went off.

"I'm coming too!"

"But miss Lorelai!"

"I am coming and its final! I will see this ship you speak off and you wont stop me!"

Serge sighed; yes he has been doing it A LOT since coming to this world. This woman not only seems bossy, she also wanted to come along no matter what. Well, nothing he could do he guessed.

But what Serge didn't know was the under motives of the girl. Laughing to her self at this mayor discovery, she wanted to be the first to be in it before certain man gets to it. That way she could rub it in his face.

"What should we do master Serge?"

Not this again… why does everyone leave the decisions to him? He realized everyone in the room was looking at him waiting for his reply. Geez, thanks for the pressure guys!

"Ok…"

"Yes!" Lorelai threw a hand above her in victory, "Take that Killey!"

Who's Killey? Serge wondered.

**9**

Serge had to admire the view before him. Not so long ago they arrived to the academy and he could see how livid it was. Many students of different scholarships gather around. It was indeed one of the greatest schools in all Toran.

Following Gremio, Serge's party who's now composed with Lazlo, Viki, Ryan, Lenar and Lorelei, follows not to far behind.

The doors to the grand library opened and everyone enters it while giving gasp of amazement. Many old books were stored inside this giant place, all records of Sindar findings.

"I'll head this way. I need to research this myself also." Lorelai declared as she left the party towards a general direction."

"I think I'll wait outside… all this is giving me chills…" Viki commented saying something about spooky libraries. Ryan follows along since he had no interest on the matter.

Gremio showed Serge some areas that he might find info regarding Sindar tech. He nods and hurried there followed by Lenar. The later thought she could lend a hind in finding something worth finding.

HR

Hours passed and Serge couldn't find anything that had something about the ship. He was getting tired of reading so many books all this time. A glance to his elf companion told him that Lenar had no luck either, alas he could see that the elf had more patience in this matter as she sat quietly in a corner reading those giant books.

Serge sighed, with a shrug he stood and began walking around a wall that had a large bookshelf. He wished he had some clue… some lead on something that would point him to the right direction. The ship system needed repairs and only info from Sindar records could help… or someone who knew their technology.

As he was looking around, he saw something suspicious. Raising an eyebrow, Serge came closer and observed a certain book that looked to be a bit out than the rest. Curiosity taking the best of him again, his hand flew to it and pulled. He gasped as the book stood there but moved a bit, he pulled harder but something seems to be holding it back.

Grunting as he raised his pulling force he heard a sudden mechanism noise and suddenly felt no floor. Moving his foot for a bit to try and feel it, he found none. Serge didn't want but had to look bellow, and yes the floor suddenly disappeared at his feet. He screamed in surprise as his body went through it.

Serge was in a panic; he tried to stir himself as he was sliding down some path after pulling that book. Since he was taken by surprise he didn't had a chance to adjust him self so his way down was rolling, swirling and spinning.

"UF!"

He fell face first into the floor after having one hell of a ride. Grunting Serge pulls him self up and rubs his head.

"Who goes there?"

Serge jumped to his feet after hearing a voice and took a stance. A middle aged man stepped into the light; he wore a lab coat and goggles and his hair was wild and loose.

"Who are you? This is private property you are not allowed to be here!"

Serge dusted himself and addressed the man. What should he do? He came down accidentally so is not like he did it on purpose.

"Accident? Who can believe crap like that? Only elite members know how to open the door to this secret lab."

Serge shrugged, he had no reason to like. Like, he wasn't a student not a sindar maniac like that Lorelei woman. He just came to gather info.

"Information about Sindar technology?" The man spoke and put a hand in his chin as he ponders, "Hmmm… follow me."

HR

"So you name is Serge and you found this Sindar ship by accident which had an advance technology and even manage to warp itself?" the man raised an eyebrow, "You know, you have to be more convincing than that…"

Serge crossed his arms; both of them sat down in a couple of chairs and the man offered some tea. How can he convince this man that he wasn't lying? He had no choice… Looking at his right hand, he took off the glove and showed his rune to the man.

The man adjusted his goggles and took a closer look, then gave out a yell in surprise. In a panic, he took the boy's hand and examined it completely. How was that possible? How did this boy took possession of such a rune!?

The man stood back up and quickly began searching something around a pile of books in a table; "A ship you said?" He couldn't see Serge's nod as his back was facing the boy but knew the answer. The man kept looking fiercely for something, and Serge was getting worried. Suddenly from the pile, the man pulled out a giant book. He got a bit unbalance when trying to carry such a heavy book. Serge was about to stand and give a hand but the man dropped the book between them and began searching it's content.

Passing page by page, the man mumbled things as he looked. For what Serge could see, weird markings and strange designs. Serge jumped back as the man yelled 'eureka'; it seems he found something.

"Is this what you are looking for?" Serge came closer when the man indicated him to take a look.

In the page he could see drawings and drafts of ship-like machines with symbols and drawings around it followed by some language he knew none about. Taking a closer look, he managed to see side notes made around the designs in regular language. All he could gather was 'Rune Battleship'. Serge nodded and the man kept reading.

"I see… well these ships indeed are from the Sindar… they were designed following the instructions of the former Gate Rune clan by the ancient Sindar when they had communications with them… Some people wanted to use them as ways for dimensional travel, others for instruments of war."

Serge nodded and kept looking.

"Sadly the Sindar never manage to actually mass produce them as they required a large amount of materials, supplies and rune power."

The man sighed but kept talking; "Supposedly… records says that the Gate Rune Clan came into contact with people from another dimension… people who later showed them technology far advanced from their own. Between them, the Sindarian learned about it and tried to harness this technology but could never replicate it."

"So instead…" the man continued, "They found new ways to mimic it to a certain degree. By harnessing the power of the runes and alchemy."

"Sadly the project was long lost after Harmonia invaded the Gate Rune clan, and the Sindarians left. Leaving no other record about it or if they managed to actually build one."

Serge pondered at that.

"Is it why I didn't believe you at first but…" the man turned to the boy, "Does this design seem familiar to you?" Serge shook his head. "Could you please describe it then?"

Serge set a hand to his chin pondering. Then he began looking around for something. The man watched him with mild curiosity as the boy searches around his lab for an unknown object. Finding what he wanted, which was pen and paper; Serge began scribbling in it in it. Soon after he finished and showed the doodle he made to the man.

The man took a closer look and gasped. No way, it can't be! He began searching the book in a hurry; as if he went mad or something. With another eureka, the man shoved the book to serge.

"Is this it!?" Serge nodded. The picture looked just like the ship he found. "It's the RX-101… IT'S THE RX-101!"

Serge jumped back in fright as the man suddenly jumped in joy making a victory dance and tried to hug him. What the hell was going on?

"It's the RX-101 boy! DO you know what does this means!?" Serge had no idea.

"Of course you don't!" Duh Sherlock. Serge's eyebrow twitched… could he just say what the hell is an Rx-101!?

"Oh boy! Oh great joy!" After the man calmed down, he grinned at Serge making the boy think if he had lost a screw or something. "Boy! You have the greatest treasure from the Sindar race in your hands!"

Was it that much of a deal?

"Of course! The RX-101 was the prototype meant for the project! Not only that, it was supposed to be the flagship and also, the Sindar was going to use it to try to explore outer space! Theorically the ship is supposed to be equipped with a warp drive similar to a blinking rune that could fold anywhere they wanted, included outer space!"

Serge blinked; the ship did have a warping system.

"Oh boy! Oh boy! This is one of the mayor find, a mayor find indeed! To think the Sindar managed to actually build it!" He turned to serge, "Tell me boy! Where did you find such treasure?"

Serge crossed his arms pondering once more. To tell the truth he had no idea where. Thanks to Viki's mistake, they just appeared there, and soon after they found themselves in Desert Island after entering the bridge.

Well I guess the credit should go to Viki for finding it in a way. Not only she brought them there… she also found the door inside it. Or was it fate using her…? He frowned at that last though. The man waited for a reply but seeing as the boy wasn't coming out of his thoughts, closed the book making Serge snap out of his reverie.

"Well?"

Serge shook his head, and explained the man what happened.

"I see… what a shame. But you still have the ship right?" Serge nodded. "Then take me with you!"

Serge took a step back as the man stood close. What did he said?

"Take me with you! Look, you came here looking for info about this ship and found your way here. And no one else understands this ship's functions." Sighing in defeat, Serge nodded. "Alright! Oh by the way. You can call me 'Doc'."

HR

Gremio and Lazlo turned towards a general direction after they heard a noise coming from the back. It has been hours since they lost track of Serge. They began looking for him after Lenar heard him yell somewhere but didn't find him. They were worried sick. A door opened from the way they were looking showing an elevator and from there Serge and Doc emerged. Gremio was the first to arrive; the poor man was a nervous wreck.

"Master Serge! Where have you been! We were worried sick. You suddenly disappeared for hours."

Was it that long?

"Yes, Lady Lenar heard you scream and went to your aid but you were not anywhere to be found."

Serge sighed and offered the old man an apologetic smile.

"Its alright, we are happy to know you are ok." Gremio took notice of Doc, "And who my you be?"

"Name's Doc and I am young Serge's new chief engineer."

"Wait, what?" Gremio questioned.

Lazlo's eyes fell on Serge with a question look. Serge shrugged suggestion not to ask.

"Sir Serge…" Lenar stepped into the scene, obviously relieved to know Serge was alright, "Please don't do that again… what would had happened if something went wrong?"

It was just an accident but Serge promised to be more careful.

"That's all I want to know."

"What's going on?" Lorelai, carrying some books, walked up to them.

"Nothing to worry about young lass!" Doc spoke, "Now, there is some place we need to be so please young Serge, show us the way~"

With a sigh, Serge went to look for Viki.

HR

Blinking into view, Lazlo was glad to arrive back home. Serge and co stretched a bit and began to head into the hut.

"MASTER LAZLO!" LanLan came running to them in a hurried panic. "Master Lazlo! I am happy to know you are back but this is an emergency! There is someone standing on the ship and refuses to walk away until he speak to you!" Lazlo looked at Serge and vice-versa. Who could it be?

HR

As the group stepped out into the beach area, someone stepped in into view. This person was dressed in crimson colored clothing.

"No way…" Lorelai's jaw dropped.

"Are you Lazlo?" The man spoke. "I heard that you are with the group who discovered this vessel inside some Sindar ruins… so I am claiming it…"

The last thing everyone heard was Lorelai screaming her lungs out, as her rival… appeared… Killey stood before the group, his glare running down each of them.

**10**

Air… Air is what Serge felt as he free falls inside a certain crater tied by a rope. As he does he recalled the events that happened before his current position; falling down some Sindar ruins in the Falena Queendom looking for certain artifacts that could help the engine of the ship…

HR

Serge found himself on the bridge of the ship as he watches Doc work like possessed in the controls. The ship was heavily damaged by the pass of times and parts needed to be replaced. Alas such things were rare to impossible to find and the only way was to raid all Sindar ruins once more.

In the mean time Doc thought to try and restore the ship's computer system at least, that way they could use it to research information from it's data banks.

Serge was sitting in the commanding chair bored. There was not much to do as days had gone by while Doc analyzed the ship's systems and repair all the things he could at hand. He had no idea it was going to take this long… and the boredom was killing him!

"Hmm…"

Serge heard Doc mumble while he works. He noticed that he always did it when finding something interesting or ending in a dead-end. The only entertainment Serge manages to find was the spinning chair game. Although a bit dizzy, it was the only source of entertainment he currently had so he tried many ways to make himself spin faster than before.

For what Doc has spoken to them about the ship. It seems the ship weapon system uses rune cannons, as it's offensive source. The problem was that Obel banned the use run canons a hundred and seventy years ago so run canon ammunition was going to be a bastard to find, and the sources to how to make them were lost to the general public and only kept on Obel castle's record.

Lazlo remembered some of it but his knowledge about rune canon craftsmanship was little. So he decided to head to his family's realm in order to take a look.

Another thing Doc discovered was that the ships main weapon was a larger rune canon than the rest… something he hasn't seen before but heard that Koolok used one-like it back in the island liberation war. This cannon was located in the front tip of the ship hidden by the hull. A hatch supposedly opened to let it out when in need.

"I'm done!"

Serge stopped spinning in his chair and watched Doc as he dusted himself off after working on the ship's panels.

"Well Serge, you can start it now." Serge gave the scientist a questioning look. "Oh come on, don't give me that look. I know it will work this time." That's what he said the previous five times before they blew on his face.

Never the less, Serge took off his glove and hovered his hand above the starting mechanism. Just on cue, the ship's bridge came back to life; lights showing buttons on the panels and the main monitors loading. Soon after the screens gave a slight distortion, then the view of outside showed.

"So far so good." Serge watched Doc; the later turned to the former and nodded, "Alright start up the computer."

As the boy looks for the systems, the scientist wondered again about this young man. Sure he heard his real story when trying to explain about everything. The conclusion that Doc could come up with is that Serge crossed borders through a gate somewhere in the area and washed ashore the island soon after. The problem is trying to locate said gate, but knowing that he ended up in Desert Island must mean that said gate must be close by.

Other wonder that surprised the old scientist was this boy's knowledge about alien technology. Supposedly, when they spoke in private, Serge had his share of dimensional travel before coming to this world and in one of those he encountered a civilization with technology far advanced that his own.

This place's name was 'Chronopolis'…

A civilization supposedly pulled back in time from it's own and stood frozen in this so-called Dead Sea. And for what Serge could tell, the technology was similar to those found in the ancient record of Sindar from the people they and the gate rune clan came in contact with.

So the scientist decided to let Serge assist him in fixing the ship. It was better than asking one of the other goof balls outside. As Serge works on the process of booting the computer, Doc took a look to the beach area from the monitors. He could see from the screen Lorelai and Killey arguing about something. Lenar was training, and Ryan and Lanlan watching her, the former with a bored look on his face.

Viki seemed to be sleep standing again at the entrance of the cave leading to a small hot spring where they took their baths in. How does the girl do that, it is one of the mysteries he had encountered after the disappearance of the Sindar.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden flick of the screen. He switched his attention to Serge; the boy got a bit worried as some of the systems where dimming down.

"No it's alright, keep going."

Serge nodded and kept at it. Things seems to be going well, one of the screens turned black and some kind of numbers showed in it and a bar bellow which grew by the minute.

"Yes! It's working this time, systems are booting!" The old scientist celebrated, Serge giving him a thumbs up.

Once the system's boot was complete, the screen went back to normal and some H.U.D. appeared gathering data around it. Serge and Doc's attention changed as a light was shoot to the floor from the ceiling close to the commander's chair. Inside this light, something began to take form. The shape was distorted but slowly began to clear.

The light began to show a person taking form inside. This person slowly became a girl, with pale skin and blond hair, she was wearing nothing but her fetus position hided everything important from view. Then a white gown formed into her being as she began to straighten up and gracefully floating down to her feet in the floor. Serge's eyes opened in surprise… no it cant be…

The glowing girl seems to be a child, no older than early teens. Her loosen hell cascaded down when gravity hit her body, and slowly she opened her cerulean colored eyes. The girl took a brief look towards both people present then back to nobody.

"System analysis…" the girl spoke. "Ship's mainframe seems to be working at fifty percent capacity… several damage found around the ship…"

"Accessing data banks… warning data banks slightly corrupted… Attempting to fix said banks… executing application. Estimated time unknown…" Then she addressed both men; "Greetings… My name is Alahcs, main computer and navigator of this ship… if you have any questions please feel free to ask me, although my data banks are currently damage so my answers will be limited."

"Darn…" Doc cursed.

"Are any of you the assigned captain?" Serge and Doc looked at each other.

"Uhm… well you see.. Not exactly…" The girl tilted her head in question to the scientist. "You see. This ship was abandoned by it's creators many many eras back… we just happened to find it by accident and brought it here for a fixing. Alas, materials are hard to find so I tried the best I could."

"Yes, I have recent recorded activities. Also it seems the ship anti gravitational engines suffered severe damage by time decay so we wont be able to fly until they are fixed."

"Wait… this ship CAN fly?" Doc asked surprised. Serge shrugged, it was not the first time he'd seen a ship fly. Corcha's boat flew using one of Starchild's engines.

"Yes, at full power we could even hit low earth orbit." As Doc express how amazing the ship was, Serge addressed the girl, he flinched a bit when her cerulean eyes fell on him giving him a feeling of nostalgia. "… Will we be able to move the ship regardless…?"

"Perhaps… The rune engine is slightly damaged; the ship's engine mostly uses lighting runes to generate magnetism to create electricity and energy. If we manage to exchange the damaged parts, the ship at least could be used as a sea cruiser for now." Well, at least it was something.

"My question is…" the girl spoke pondering, "If none of you is the captain… how did you manage to start me up?"

"Ah, that is a simple question my dear. Serge if you please?" The boy nodded and showed her the rune.

"You… who possesses a gate rune… You are the key for this ship, which makes you captain and commanding officer of this vessel."

Wait what…?

"Only the captain can control this ship. Since you have the key rune and I can't gather information about previous assigned personal, I took the liberty to then record you as this ship's captain."

Serge, he himself the captain of this ship? Sure serge had led a small army to free his world from Fate and the dragon gods in his quest for the frozen flame… but never led a warship before. Its way different… he was just a country boy fisherman.

"Excuse me." Doc spoke getting their attention; "If its about the ship moving. I think I will manage to gather materials and fix it in several days. That is if the rune engine uses regular runes to operate?"

"Yes." The computer incarnate of the ship spoke. "Regular lighting runes will work. Although stronger ones would be suggested."

"Very well!" Doc expressed, "I shall get to work then! If you excuse me~"

As Doc left the bridge, Serge couldn't stop staring at the computer girl. This one was currently analysis more of the ship's system when she noticed his staring.

"Is there something else I can help with captain?" Her voice snapped Serge off his thoughts. With an embarrassing blush in his cheek, Serge shook his head and scratched it. "Very well, if you excuse me captain I will return to the mainframe and work on fixing the data base."

Serge blocked his eyes a bit as the girl shined brightly and faded away into the light, which soon after turned off. Her face can seen be seen slightly in the screens as she concentrates on fixing her errors. Serge shook his head hard getting rid of some unwanted thoughts; there was no way… he was just imagining things.

HR-

Several days passed and Doc managed to fully fix the rune engine. Everybody gathered in the bridge as the tryout for an engine startup was going to start. Serge was sitting in the commanding chair and everyone else on the chairs with the panels around him.

"Everything seems in order." Doc popped up in a window in the main screen. He was currently in the engine room making sure everything was in proper order. "All systems green! Begin Startup."

"Alahcs?" The girl's face popped in a corner of the screen making Lorelai asks who she was after Serge called for her.

"Yes captain?"

"You heard the man… if you please?"

"Affirmative… starting rune engines."

The massive ship suddenly began to shake as the engines came back online and coming alive. The lighting runes began to glow as the engine drew their power into it. Outside, the engine turbines began to shriek and energy started to be shoot out from them. Inside the engine room, Doc gave another victory dance as his work paid off.

"Everything is running great Serge!" Doc kept celebrating.

Serge grew a smirk. He was glad there was no problems what so ever. Suddenly the doors to the bridge opened and Lazlo walked in followed by Lanlan.

"I have a favor to ask…" Serge tilted his head towards his senior wondering what was all about. "Would do please take her with you?"

Lazlo pushed Lanlan forward. The little mermaid set her hands on her back timidly finding the floor suddenly interesting. Serge looked at Lanlan then at Lazlo. Lazlo could sense Serge's question, why would he give his follower into him to take care? Lazlo replied with a smile either way. Serge was the only one he could trust with the child. There were some things he needed to take care of and he couldn't care for her at this moment. Sure, she could just go with her family but something told Lazlo that she was going to be better with Serge's crew.

After a few minutes thinking… Serge nodded and accepted the responsibility. Lazlo was a hundred years his senior and he didn't doubt the man's wisdom ever since he came to 'Rune World' (name he decided to give to this world). Offering the child a smile, he welcomed her in. In the past weeks both she and him seems to had grown a fondness with each other and a slight view of admiration from the child towards him.

Lazlo said his goodbyes to everyone and left the bridge leaving Serge and his crew by themselves. Once Serge saw him outside, Alahcs closed the hatch and directed her eyes to Serge.

"We are ready to depart… Captain, by your command."

Serge stood up standing proud, and with a movement of this hand he shouted forward…

"RX-101 LAUNCH!"

And with his command, the turbines screamed in life and began pushing the vessel forward. The rippling waves of the sea hit the hull as the ship moves forward, getting reflected aside by said hull.

Serge stood in his post smiling proudly as everyone celebrates the successful launch. Today was one eventful day. He has gained once again companions in his journey, and now he has his own warship… If it has been back when, and someone told him he was going to be a captain of a warship, he would have laughed at the idea. But here he was, in his commanding post in the middle of the sea with his new acquired crew.

The doors to the bridge gave out a whizzing sound as Doc stepped in, a big smile adorning his goggle wearing face. Everyone stopped celebrating and looked at him as he proudly walks up front with his hands on his back, wondering what the resident scientist was up to.

"I have a suggestion." Once everyone stood back waiting for his suggestion Doc continued; "We cant keep calling this Ship 'Rx-101' all the time, so we need to give it a proper name."

As everyone began murmuring between them selves, voicing some ideas about names for the ship, Serge thought to himself about it. Doc offered a smirk as he spoke once more.

"No no lads, I believe this decision is up to the captain himself~" Doc addressed Serge and he once again felt victim to massive stares. How he hated that. "Any ideas captain?"

Serge pondered a bit… there was just one name that came into mind… one that meant so much to him for various reasons. With newly determination he looked up and proudly announced the ship's new name.

"This ship's name will be…" He gave a dramatic pause making everyone grow closer; "…Schala…"

"Name acquired and recorded… this ship's baptized name is stated as Schala." The ship's main computer's voice was heard on the speakers.

"Nice name." Doc smirked; "I am proud of you boy. I'll look forward on being under your command from now on."

"Excuse me." Everyone turned to Viki as she raised her hand, "Do any of you have any idea to what to do now?" Everyone looked at each other with the same question.

"Well…" Doc spoke, "There is a matter of the ship not being fully operational so repairs are needed…" Killey stepped forward.

"You mentioned that we need some Sindar artifacts to work the engines, is it right?"

"Yes indeed."

Lorelai snapped her fingers; "Right! I know some ruins that might come in handy."

Killey nodded, "Yes. I suggest paying a visit to each ruin one more time. We might find something."

"Very well, is the only thing we can do right now." Doc then faced Serge, "What do you suggest Serge?"

The boy thought about it for a while. Indeed they had nothing else to do and they needed to restore the ship back to full strength. So right now going tomb raiding was the only current quest they had at hand.

Serge nodded. "Lets explore the ruins."

"Good." Killey spoke; "I suggest we go south. Currently the Queendom of Falena is the nation with most ruin sights seen. Our chances are higher there… mostly because given to Serge's story… it was there that they blinked from into an unknown location. If we manage to find that location, we could find some clues."

Alahcs's physical form faded in after the light beam was shown making some of the crew present jump back in surprise. It was the first time they actually get to see the ship's computer physical form in person.

"I may have something that will help… I currently conserve in my recent data some info regarding the location the ship warped out from." The girl faced Serge, "It might help on something… also my data banks indicate several ruins around the world that are linked to this ship's creation."

"Well, that will be helpful indeed." Doc spoke. "So captain, you order?"

Serge nodded; "Alachs, set sail towards the Falena Queendom!"

"Affirmative…" the girl nodded, "Setting sail towards destination, the Schala will be set in automatic cruise control until we arrive in destination, all personnel feel free to wander around."

Some sighs came from a few around. It was going to be a long ride since the southern continent was far away south from their current location. This means they get to get to know their rooms and relax. Everyone began to walk out the bridge leaving Serge, Doc and Alahcs alone in it.

"Well, I'll be doing my rounds. Call me when ever you need me." Doc spoke as he began to walk out the door. However before he went through, he voiced out; "Oh by the way Serge. If you find any window designs on your journey, or any other invention; feel free to give them to me. I'll see what I can do."

Serge nodded to the man and he left.

"Captain if I may…" Serge's attentions witched to the ship's computer. "The Schala lacks in staff… I suggest you find people willing to come and work in it on your travels. We need hands to handle the rune cannons and other matters."

Serge thought about it for a bit. This reminded him about Tir's comment about the stars of destiny. He felt defeated as he realized that indeed now was his turn on the chain of events. So the new successor on leading the new stars of destiny fell on him… But why would he go around the world recruiting random people into his crew? Is not like he was in wartime… he hoped… how would he manage to guide a hundred and eight, including himself, individuals?

Never the less, the Schala indeed needed people to work it's functions so it wont be a bad idea to recruit some after all. With a nod he confirmed the girl's request.

HR

So now Serge finds himself back to when he recalled this memory. As he falls down deeper into the crater, something told him to move into the wall and begin sliding down in it or else he'll hit the floor hard. So he did.

Soon after floor was met and Serge landed in it with a quick hop; he rook a 'flash light', or so Doc called it like, and pressed some switch shooting a light beam. Doc gave this gadget to him telling Serge that they worked with a combination of some materials and a lighting rune creating a mechanism that could create artificial light.

Well, it worked so Serge was impressed. Although he remembered Chronopolis having something similar but he didn't dare to tell the scientist. Serge heard people fall behind him and greeted Ryan, Lenar, Viki, Killey and Lorelai who fell inside right behind him.

Serge set a hand on his ear after some noise bothered it. Another gadget made by Doc who supposedly uses the ship's communication system to get in contact even at long distance.

/Tshkshsing Tes ghsy ting, Testing…/ came Doc's voice. /Serge, can you read me?/

Serge smirked, he indeed could hear him but the want wasn't a book to read. Just the thought made the slider boy chuckle.

/I am serious, its just a way to communicate by code./

What ever you said Doc. Serge rolled his eyes.

/Ah good, I can read out loud and clear too. Good. Keep in contact all the time. Once you've done with your mission, Viki there will warp you all back into the ship. Godspeed./

And so, with new determination and wielding his trusty weapon who is made by three Zeal Guardians; the hero of dimensions, the Chrono Trigger headed inside this ruins in a new chapter of his new adventure; expecting challenges along the way.

HR

_~Reminiscence~_

_The journey began and I felt hope in my heart…_

_The memories of my past companions carried within my soul…_

_As I faced this new future…with new allies…_

_We lost so much back then… but gained as well…_

_I just hope…_

_That in this journey…_

_I can find that, which I am looking for…_

HR

Author's Notes:

Not much to say really.

Either way I leave you all with this next Omake:

HR

Serge was currently in the baths. Accompanying him was Ryan. The large man was big enough to reach across. Said man sighed in content feeling his body relax.

"Man… this is the life…" Ryan spoke softly, "Back at camp we didn't had luxury like this when I was leading the bandit group."

"Say Serge…" the boy took a look towards the former bandit; "It is true that the girl's side in behind that wall?"

Serge tilted his head.

"Aren't you at least a little curios?"

Curious about what? The boy thought.

"To see them naked." Serge's eyes grew wide in alarm, "Come on, you're young. Don't tell me you aren't curious."

Serge went into panic as the man stood and went to the wall trying to find a way to make a peeping hole. Serge tried all he could to stop the larger man without success. Suddenly a burst of electricity shocked Ryan off. The larger man fell backward into the water as the electricity stunt him. Alahcs's voice came out in the speakers.

"No peeking…"

Serge fell fast into the water hiding him self. Were there any surveillance cameras around where the ship's computer was watching them? True… a computer is genderless but Alahcs having the form of a young girl didn't help any.

On the other side of the wall, Lenar and Viki sat in the hot bath enjoying it. Viki had a towel warped around her head to secure her hair and was currently playing with a rubber ducky. Lenar's attention suddenly turned towards the dividing wall as she heard Ryan's scream of pain.

"The boy's side sure is noisy…" the elf commented. Viki shrugged not caring as her attention was currently into her toy.

"Here Mr Duck~ Lets scrub your back~"

Lenar almost Sweat dropped, almost… at Viki's antics…

OMAKE 2:

Ryan was hungry. So he decided to get something to eat in the ship's kitchen. As he made his way towards it, he greeted some of the crewmembers in his path. After taking some turns and going down some hallways, he arrived and went directly into the kitchen.

Rubbing his hands, the former falena bandit went directly towards the walking fridge. When he opened the door, though, he found himself facing two strange creatures, making him stop dead…

Masa: Hey! Could you close that door!?

Mune: Yeah! You're letting out the cold air from the a/c man!

"S-sorry!" Ryan closed the door and stood there; just what in hell happened? His thoughts, how ever, were interrupted by a third creature from the same type as the two before, which bowed to him in apology.

Doreen: I apologize for my little brothers' behavior… please wait here and I'll get them out.

"Er… sure, no problem." He said as he watched the third one open the door.

Doreen: HEY YOU TWO IDIOTS, DON'T YOU KNOW THIS IS A PLACE FOR THE HUMANS TO GET THEIR FOOD!? GET THE HELL OUT!

The door closed and Ryan flinched as noise of some battle went inside. Looking around him, he quickly fled the area not wanting to get involved anymore.

HR

Stars of Destiny found:

-Tenkai (Chief Star of Heaven): Serge

-Chisatsu (The Searching Star): LanLan

-Tenken (Dagger Star): Masa

-Tenzai (Star of Sin): Mune

-Tenpai (The Vanquished Star): Doreen

-Chizoku (the thieving star): Ryan Dron

-Chitatsu (The quick star): Viki

-Tenei (Heroic star): Lenar

-Chiri (Star of Justice): Doc *New*

-Chikatsu (The Eminent Star): Lorelai *New*

-Tenbi (Lowly Star): Killey *New*

-Tenkan (Star of Idleness): Alahcs *New*


	4. Feelings not Erased

Disclaimer: Genso Suikoden is property of Konami; Chrono Cross belongs to Square… I claim no ownership of these series. The following characters are used for a fan made story only for entertainment and not to gain profit.

**Warning: The follow chapter is a rough draft… English is not my first language so I will not guarantee a perfect gramal and spelling… although I will try to lower the errors as much as I can.**

Author's Side Note: The characters in this story are going through the "Tsubasa chronicles effect"; so OOC-ness may or may not be present. If you don't know what the "Tsubasa Chronicles effect" is; go to my profile and there will be a brief explanation.

"JILL! JILL WHERE ARE YOU!? JIIIL!"

POOF

A cloud of dust bursts up as young feet from a teenage female landed in the path besides a huge wall. The blond haired girl settled her back against the wall and let a smirk adorn her beautiful rosy lips. Once she made sure her nana went away, she dashed off somewhere into the woods while carrying some kind of Bo Staff in her back.

Inside the residence where the girl came from; an old lady was almost into a panic attack as she searched for her care.

"Is there something Wrong?" The lady turned to her side as she heard a sweet voice call her. Once she knew whom the owner was, the nana hurried to the woman's side. "Miss Pilika! That young girl! She once again disappeared out of the premises."

The young woman, whose name was referred to as Pilika, gave a fustrated sigh. Brushing her mid long brown hair as she contemplates a way to calm the older woman down.

"That girl… always finding a way to skip mother's lessons on how to be a proper lady…" finished the young woman as she dusts her red dress.

"She has to learn that she can't do this young miss. She should know how her mother would feel!"

"Go inform mother that Jill fled again. I'll look for her."

The older woman of the two nodded. Pilika sighed once more and glanced towards the horizon… That girl… she is her father's daughter all right…

_~Time's Scar~_

_The new journey began… and we set sail into the horizon…_

_Waiting for a guide that take us all the way to our fate…_

_Even if we knew that this path would bring us peril…_

_We kept going until the end…_

**11**

The Schala was on stand-by as she rests underwater hiding from anyone on the surface. Doc discovered that the ancient ship had also the ability to submerge using a complicated system he didn't even understand well. But following Alahcs's instructions he managed to fix and make it work using what ever they found on the resent raids of Falena Queendom's Sindar ruins.

Doc found himself in the bridge as he reviewed some of the ship's blueprints that were on the mainframe's database. Alahcs had managed to fix fifteen percent of her corrupted data in the month they had been in the ship after setting sail back in Lazlo's Island.

Currenlty, Lenar was in Sol-Falena having an audience with the Queen letting them know that she was ok, what happened after the ambush to the bandits and that she was joining Serge's crew from now on in his quest. She also went there to seek assistance from the queendom.

Also just minutes ago; Serge, Ryan, Killey and Lorelai were sent to Dunan Republic via Viki airlines to check the Sindar ruins there. How ever, this time the resident Blink sorceress stayed back but not without giving Serge a special mirror to call upon her whenever they wanted to go back to the ship; thing that Doc found fascinating.

Speaking about Viki, the Crew's scientist took a glance towards said girl as she once more were sleeping standing up. One of these days he was going to research on how the girl do it. Glancing back at the main monitor, he continues to research on the ship's schematics posted by it's main computer terminal.

Alahcs was an enigma. The girls seemed to be strict, logic and cold… but he was no fool. There was something in her eyes that tell more. Especially the way she acted around their captain. He could notice that the girl was thinking about something… or at least trying to remember something… also while she acted cold towards everyone else, the Schala's main computer terminal acted a bit more kind towards Serge. Doc didn't know if it was system protocols towards the captain of the ship or something else…

He gave a slow sigh; no matter how much he tried he ended up in a dead-end. He couldn't do more until all data files were fixed. He shrugged the thought off and continues his studies of the ship's blueprints.

"I wonder how Serge and co are doing…"

HR

"Ow!"

Ryan fell face first into the ground. Unfortunately for him he was the only one to do so. He didn't know if it was because the older two of the group were more experienced with Viki's ways of travels or that the girl did it to him on purpose.

"Tch… once I get back… Imma tell off that Blinky…"

"Stop complaining and get up." Lorelai shot as she looked around her.

"We have a problem…." Killey announced. Everyone looked at him wondering what was that, "Serge is not here…" And indeed, the bandana-wearing boy was not with them. Everyone looked at each other.

"This is not good…" Ryan finished.

HR

Serge felt dizzy. He rested his head on his hand trying to pass the dizzy spell he got after blinking into his new spot. Shaking it off, the slider boy took a glance into his surroundings. With an eyebrow raised, he realized that he was alone. What could have happened? Or was it another mistake from Viki? He didn't know if he even was in this Dunan Republic place.

He waited no more and began walking towards a general direction to find a clearing from the current forest he was in.

HR

Serge found a natural path made in the woods. He has been walking in it for hours now hopping to find people or something. Although he didn't mind the forest; the place looked so peaceful. Suddenly he stopped as he began hearing ruffling in the pushes around him. The boy took a stance as he slowly reaches for his weapon.

A white wolf jumped in his path. This wolf was carrying some pray in it's mouth. The wolf wasn't aware of Serge's presence until it looked his way. After seeing Serge, the wolf tensed and began growling at him. In response, Serge also tensed and prepared himself for anything.

"GIN STOP!"

Serge raised an eyebrow as the wolf suddenly stopped growling after the voice called out and sat looking at it's right. Another ruffling noise and Serge saw a blond young girl come out the bushed.

"You! Please don't attack him! Gin is just defending against a stranger!"

Serge tilted his head. He could say the same for him. Like, if a wolf suddenly jumps in your path and growl at you, you will defend yourself. It was the law of survival. Serge observed the girl as she walked to the wolf and petted it. He concluded that the canine was that girl's pet, it seemed.

"Who are you? Are you a random traveler?"

The girl asked him. He pondered for a bit. This was the only human contact he had in a while. Maybe she could help him.

"What is it? Are you lost?" Serge nodded; "Well, it is easy to get lost in these woods. I'll help you."

Serge smiled at the young girl. He began survey ling his surroundings as the girl speaks with the wolf. He could observe the girl closely, her petite figure was very decent for a girl her age; he bet she would be a heart breaker when she gets older. And those tight white pants showed her curves very well.

But what made Serge more curious was the weapon she was carrying. A long Bo Staff with blue colored handle and silver dragon head on each side holing some gem in its mouth. The girl stood up after letting her 'pet' eat and took a glance towards Serge catching him as he observed her. With a frown, she spoke to him.

"What is it? Is there a reason why you are staring at me?" Serge snapped back in surprise. Quickly he shook his head. "Why don't you say anything back? Are you mute or something?"

Serge grunted in annoyance.

"Sorry if I insulted you or something." The girl then switch her eyes to her wolf, "Hmm… you remind me of an Uncle I met when I was a child…"

"…What happened to him?"

"Oh! So you CAN speak." She chuckle as Serge sighed, "Uhm… He and my Dad went on a journey when I was a child soon after I met him… I haven't seen them ever since."

Serge watched the girl with an emphatic expression as the sadness showed in her eyes. She seemed to be recalling those memories and felt hurt for not seeing her father for so long.

"I don't know if they are even still alive…" she continued, "My mother said that because of something, an illness or what ever… they had to leave somewhere…"

"Doesn't matter." She tried to smile and turned towards him. "Well, where are you heading?"

Serge pondered about that. Where was he heading again? Oh yes, the Sindar ruins Killey and Lorelai came up with yesterday. They still have the mission to restore their ship. How ever, his situation was now complicated… He first needed to find his companions before continuing but he had no idea where he or they are.

"Hey, if you want I can bring you to the town and then you decide." Serge nodded. The girl turned to her wolf and petted him; "Gin, I have to leave again but I'll visit you tomorrow." The wolf whined, "Hey, you know I can't bring you with me. My mother will have a heart attack if she knew I spend my time in the forest with a wild wolf."

The dog whined once more but nodded; wait… did he just nod? Serge was awed, a wolf who could understand human speech, THEN again… there were similar type of animals back at Home World. He was taken off his thoughts as the Gin dashed into the woods and disappeared.

"Come~! This way." She began walking but stopped and turned; "Oh! By the way, what is your name? I am Jill, Jill Atreides. Pleasure to be of acquaintances.

"Serge."

HR

"Lady Jill!"

Serge stepped aside as an old woman suddenly dashed out of nowhere and pined the young girl he just met in a tight hug.

"Please young miss! Stop doing this to me. I always end up worried sick!"

"I am sorry Nana… But I really don't like mom's lessons." The woman gently pushed the girl back as she looked into her eyes; "But young miss! It is proper of your status to learn all this… you know how much your mother wants you to be a proper lady."

Serge had an amused smirk. Somehow this girl and her tomboy attitude reminded him of a certain thief that he met at the beginning of his previous adventure and changed his life forever. Jill had an annoying expression that somehow made Serge chuckle.

"And who might you be?" the old lady addressed him realizing his presence after he chuckled. Jill escaped the woman's arms and adjusted the brown jacket she was wearing over the blue tank top that hugged her torso. Turning towards him she decided to introduce him; "Ah, this is Serge. He is a traveler who was lost so I decided to help him."

"I see." The woman then offered him a bow; "Good evening, thank you for taking care of Lady Jill until now. May I offer you some tea?"

Serge flinched a bit back as both women were looking at him. A nervous sweat drop fell behind his head as the young girl glared at him in a way that said 'accept it or I'll kick your ass'. Feeling defeated and not wanting to offend them, he decided to accept it.

"Hello, Nana you didn't tell me we had visitors." Everyone turned to the voice. In the porch stood Pilika and a woman besides her. This woman was dressed in red and black garms and had an air of grace around her… as if she was of royal birth. The woman turned towards Jill, who flinched by the stern look she gave the young girl.

"You're in trouble now squirt." Pilika teased Jill, drawing a glare from the younger of the two.

"Jill…" said girl stood straight as her mother called her name. "Where have you been again all this time…? What is so important that you have to once again skip my lessons about lady hood…?"

"But mom…" the girl grunted; "Why should I go through it? It seem so unnecessary… besides big sister Pilika already has taken the responsibilities of the family."

"Jill…" her mother closed her eyes still scolding, "Even so, you as a lady of the Atreides, have to train to be proper and lady like. You have to give a good impression of our status."

"But I don't wanna…"

"Jill!"

"I don't care mom and you can't force me!" Jill kicked the grown and then dashed into the house.

"Jill!"

"Its ok mother, let me go after her." Pilika said and headed inside after her younger sister.

"Oh dear…" the woman pinched the bridge of her nose. "What am I going to do with that girl…"

Tide her down or something, maybe? Serge thought amused. Then the woman faced him.

"I apologize for you having to see that mister…"

"Serge."

"Yes, mister Serge." The woman set a hand on her chest as she continues, "I am Jillia Atreides, the matriarch of the House of Atreides. Please, feel welcome to our home. Is there is something I can help you with?"

Serge didn't know if she could though. Serge needed to find his group but had no idea where they could be; but for now he should accept this woman's hospitality and think of something in the mean time.

HR

"Thanks for helping me out with these things."

Serge was walking besides Jill and they carried bags of groceries from town. The girl's mother wasn't too happy about her behavior and as punishment she sent the youngest of the Atreides to do some errands. Serge took pity of the girl and decided to lend a hand.

"The next thing on the list should be there, would you fetch it for me?" Serge nodded and went inside a shop.

Jill stayed behind waiting for the boy as he takes care of the next task. While watching the people pass by, the young Atreides's eyes fell on someone. She saw of what it seemed a man. This man was hidden behind a cloak and hood. She couldn't see his face since the hood hided it, but the lower part of his face was exposed. She was surprise as the man also stared back at her. Jill frowned as the man nodded at her and offered a smile. Jill's eyes then switched over to another side as she watched Serge emerge from the store. Then looked back towards the man but he was long gone. Shrugging, the young Atreides checked what Serge bought and they continued their quest.

HR

Dusk was at the door as the evening sky begins to take its golden color. Serge sat outside wondering what to do next. He had no clue of Ryan, Killey and Lorelai's where bouts and he couldn't return to the ship without them.

As his mind wanders on ways to find his friends, a sudden explosion made him jump to his feet. His eyes fell on the forest from where he came from. Fire burned fiercely and some town people began to panic as some announcing the phenomenon. Serge frown, what could have happened?

"GIN!"

Serge quickly turned to the direction of the voice. Jill yelled the wolf's name as she and her family came outside to see what was the commotion.

"Jill? Who is Gin?" asked her mother. But the girl not listening, dashed outside on her way to the forest. "JILL!"

"You should go after her…"

Serge jumped back in alert as someone spoke behind him. How the hell he didn't sense someone stepping behind him? He must have really been distracted. The man who Jill saw down town was there. His face was still hidden behind the hood and Serge tensed waiting for anything.

"You must hurry…" He continued, "She might get hurt…" Serge nodded, who ever he was didn't matter right now; Serge needed to chase Jill. Thinking no more, the boy dashed off after the Atreides girl.

HR

"Gin! GIIIIIIIN!"

Jill ran inside the burning woods. She yelled the wolf's name all the way, coughing by the fire's smoke. She was desperate, the wolf was her only friend and she didn't want to loose him. But as much as she called his name, the wolf didn't show. As she run deeper into the woods, the fire was burning her way out and Jill finds herself trapped inside.

"GIIIIIN!"

Even so Jill kept looking, dodging forest animals running away to safety. The girl kept going; she was going to help her friend. Suddenly a loud roar made her stop. A few feet away from her a fire beast dropped. This beastly creature had flames covering its body and had a fierce look in its eyes. The beast saw Jill and roared loud at her. Jill stepped back but tripped by a loosen log that made her fall. Her eyes trembled as she watched the beast slowly make it's way to her.

The beats opened it's mouth and began charging a fire blast; with tiers in her eyes, as she was scared to death, Jill crossed her arms waiting for the worst. The sudden scream of pain from the beast made her open them once more and with happiness she saw the white would stand proud before her. The wolf came in the nick of time and gave the beast a surprise attack then stood before her blocking any other attacks. Gin lowered his head and snarled at the beast. Jill was happy to see her friend and crawled to him warping her arms around the canine's torso.

The beast growled once more and opened its jaws charging another attack. A sudden arrow made of light hit the monster dead square making it fall back a bit. Serge fell besides Gin after casting a flying arrow, mastermune in hand. The boy glared at the beast as it tries to stand back on it's feet.

The heat and smoke was getting to the girl as she began to loose consciousness. Serge began to panic; his mind looked for ways to get out of this situation. Suddenly, the symbol of a sword appeared out of nowhere and a blinding light blocked Serge's view of everything only hearing the agonizing yells of the beast as what ever was going on was ripping it apart.

Slowly everything cleared soon after and Serge's vision went back to normal. From the other side of the place they were stood the man from before. What ever he did destroyed the monster and stopped the fire around them leaving scorched wood behind. The man slowly walked towards them making Gin growl as he protected Jill.

"Thank you…" the man said as he stood before Jill, He then kneeled and used his index finger to caress the girl's cheek. "I'll leave her in your hands… Please… take good care of her…"

Serge had a question look on his face; he wanted to voice his thoughts as he watched the man. Serge wanted to know what he meant by it. The man smiled once more and stood back then turned towards him.

"I know you'll be able to protect her." His smile grew a bit sad, "I've been away most of her life… I don't have the right."

"I know who you are… Your companions are in that direction; pass those mountains there is a village, farther away there are ruins. Your companions are staying there." The man pointed a finger towards a general location. "Go now; and don't worry. I'll take care of everything at her home. I know Jillia will be upset but it is her destiny. It is her time to explore the world."

Serge nodded, he gently took Jill in his arms and began to walk towards the direction the man pointed. Gin's eyes fell on the man then at Serge. The wolf shook his body and followed him. Serge remembered that he didn't ask who the man was, so he stopped and turned but the man was there no more. He worried that the man knew who he was but he had no idea of the man's identity. That man said to head towards the pointed direction without turning back… should he really do it? Serge thought about the Atreides females and especially on the current head. Jillia, the name of the head, would be worried after her daughter ran out the household and never came back. That man said he was going to take care of it though… Serge concluded that the man knew the family.

He should come back once he joins his friends and apologize for taking her daughter following some stranger's command. But first he must get out of here and find them.

HR

"Serge!" Ryan yelled as he saw the boy in question come through the entrance of the Inn they were staying. "Where have you been man? We thought we lost you! And who's the girl?"

It was way late at night when Serge arrived at the village. The first thing he thought was to find shelter and this village had an Inn. Boy, was he surprised to find his group staying here also. Well he should have known given that he was told they were staying at this village.

"Where is your room…?"

"Ah, uhm… pass the hall. But what's going on man?"

Serge paid no more attention to the former bandit as he carried the sleeping girl in his arms toward the general direction. Gin decided to stay in the outskirts of the village, he didn't want to be seen by humans and he understood why; the canine was a wild wolf after all. Ryan frowned as Serge ignored him and walked away. With an annoyed grunt the ex-bandit followed.

Serge opened the door and went inside. He found Killey and Lorelai planning about something. Both companions stood up at the sudden burst of the door then were surprised to see Serge as the culprit. Lorelai was going to ask him where has he been but stopped when he saw what he was carrying. Without thinking she hurried to his side to help as the boy set down the young girl in one of the beds. Killey glanced at Ryan as he came inside soon after; the former bandit shrugged, as he had no clue either.

Serge stood before the bed as he watches the young girl sleep covered in blankets thanks to Lorelai. After several minutes he turned towards his companions and prepared to gave them a full explanation of what he went through until now.

**12**

The morning rays shined through the windows announcing that the morning had come. Jill stirred in her bed and slowly opened her eyes. Remembering what happened before, she quickly sat up looking for her friend. Her eyes trembled as she finds herself in an unfamiliar room. Looking around, Jill then finds Serge sitting close to her against the wall; his head lowered as he sleeps. Her eyes softened as she watched the scene.

Jill wondered what happened after she lost consciousness. Last thing she remembered was Serge coming for their aid before everything went black. Was Gin ok? And in that regard, where were they?

"Morning…"

Jill's eyes turned towards the door as a woman unfamiliar to her came through with a tray of food. Breakfast she concluded.

"Who are you? And… where am I?"

"My name is Lorelai." The sindar hunter set the tray on the small table the room had, "I am one of Serge's companions. Don't worry you are safe now."

"I know you have many questions and feel lost. I'll answer them for now." With a smile Lorelai offered the young girl to sit on the table; "Breakfast?"

Lorelai told the girl everything Serge said that night before. How a stranger appeared and told him to take care of her. How that same man told him how to find his companions. Jill was not happy that Serge took her away from her home without her consent. But this was an opportunity that she waited for all her life. How ever, like everyone else here, she also questions herself about who that stranger was.

A sudden grunt made both women look back. Serge was beginning to wake up and the young boy looked worst to wear. He wasn't a morning person, ever, and sleeping on the floor didn't help either. His zombie like attitude as he moved around the room following the scent of food gave a sense of amusement to the girls present. The oldest of the two women present had spent more time with the boy and knew about his late sleeping habits so she calmly broke some bread and gave it to the sleep walking leader of their group.

"Is he always like this every morning?" Jill asked amazed drawing a giggle from the older woman.

"Always."

Both girls giggled making Serge look at them half asleep not realizing they were making fun of him.

"I don't know… seems kind of cute."

"Oh? Do I sense a little crush on the kid?" Lorelai laughed as the younger girl started stuttering and denying everything with a blush adorning her face.

The sudden loud opening of the door made Serge jump in fright and fall back waking him up completely. He rubbed his rear and glared at Ryan as the larger man came in with Killey not far behind.

"What?" Ryan asked with a puzzled face at Serge's glare. The current females of the group began laughing making the former bandit more confused. "What!?"

HR

Serge stopped before a mural watching the drawings shown on it. He moved the torch he was holding to have a better view. It has been hours since they entered the ruins and besides a few traps here and there, nothing mayor happened.

Serge turned to Killey and Lorelai, expecting something from them. The other two were more experienced regarding all this so the boy left them with it. Both Sindar hunters stepped forward and began trying to decipher the things shown in this mural.

Serge decided to leave them be as walked to Ryan as the larger man of the group stood on guard from anything. Jill was with him observing her surroundings with Gin besides her. She never had entered a ruin before so all this was new to the girl.

Since the beginning she was warned that the ruins were dangerous so she should watch where she stepped or touched. The girl not wanting to take any chanced, followed the instructions and let the experts do their thing. So she stayed back on guard and began playing with her ponytail once she became bored.

Gin yawned and lay down as he decided to take a quick nap while the humans besides him do what ever they were doing. His hears shot up as he heard something and raised his head glaring down towards a general direction.

"What is it boy?" Jill asked as the wolf stood up and began growling.

Lorelai turned towards them then looked at Killey. With a nod, both Sindar hunters dashed for cover. As Serge saw this, decided to look for a place to hide also. Jill looked around to her companions wondering what was going on, then yelped as the large arms of the larger man in their group grabbed her. She blushed embarrassed as she felt like a rag doll getting dragged. The bandit hid and Gin followed after.

This was of no surprise given that they were not the only tomb raiders around. Other people also tend to raid the Sindarian ruins looking for lost treasure or artifacts; or used as hide outs by bandits or monsters living inside.

Serge stood in a pillar in alert as he glared down the direction they began hearing noise coming from. Serge holds back a breath as a patrol of skeleton soldiers walked by. Skeletons… he hated those types… besides Skely that is, those undead were hard to get rid of given to their fearless attacks.

Serge gave a signal to his companions and them, minus two, nodded knowing what he meant. He tightened his run-wearing fist and made a dash for it.

One of the skeleton soldiers turned around in time to see Serge fell on him and getting sliced out from his dash and slash. Not wasting time, the rest of his companions assisted by casting their runes to the monster patrol and joining in battle.

The battle was fierce. Serge fought with all his might slashing and gashing with his mastermune. But the skeletons were not alive so it was a hard thing since they cannot feel pain and fought like kamekazi.

Raising his hand, Serge's rune glowed as he summons upon the shadows of death from another dimension; the wormhole opens and fearsome shrieks could be heard as shadows appeared out from inside grabbing some skeletons and dragging them back inside. In the past month that Serge had been around, he had managed to find how the rune worked and trained in it. He had almost full control of its traits and could understand the functions. So far he could summon anything he could have in mind from beyond this world for a short time. Although it still drained him of his endurance when casting a mayor summon, or even a small one. Thankfully he was getting better at it.

HR

Serge's foot stepped on top of the skull from a defeated skeleton. He stood proud as the battle was over. With a smirk, Serge looked towards his companions to see how they were doing. Ryan was looking the corpses like always and Lorelai and Killey were heading back to the mural. Jill, how ever, had a look of admiration at them. His smirk grew wider as he watched the young girl grin like an idiot.

Storing back Mastermune, Serge began his journey towards the two Sindar hunters to continue their mission.

HR

Viki was rudely awakened as her mirror glowed brightly showing Serge on the other side. She complained about the sudden scare but let it go as she saw Serge. Taking her cue, the blink sorceress summoned them back into the ship. Seconds after casting her spell, the team (plus two) warped in.

"So how was it?" The girl asked with enthusiasm.

"Hey Blinky!" Ryan's face appeared before her, "I have a bone to pick with you. How come I am the only one blinked into his face?"

"W-what are you talking about!?"

"Don't give me that!"

Serge muted the bandit's voice as the former began scolding their blink sorceress. He turned around as the doors to the bridge opened and Doc stepped out reading something in his hands. The ship's scientist stopped and raised his head as he heard the noise the ex-bandit was making.

"Ah Serge, welcome back. You are just in time. So, what did you all find?" Serge dropped between them a bag full of stuff.

HR

Serge sat in his captain's chair as he observed the underwater life through the main monitors of the bridge. A smile of amusement appeared on his face as he remember how a pissed off Viki blinked Ryan away somewhere after he started ranting to her hours before. After a while, thinking that maybe he learned his lesson, Viki summoned him back to then run for her life as the mad bandit began chasing her in anger. Fearing for her life she blinked him away again somewhere. Serge asked Viki to bring him back since they needed him; just to send him away again when the bandit once more jumped at her after his return and had been gone since. Maybe now he'll learn not to mess with the resident blink sorceress.

He couldn't help but laugh. Serge surely will never try to get in Viki's bad side. He sure didn't want to get blinked into an active volcano. Although he knew Viki was not evil enough to do it, he surely will take no chances. And angry person could do many things… and an angry person with a warping device could do worst.

His thoughts were interrupted as the bridge's door opened with Jill and Gin walking in. The girl was amazed at learning that she was inside a Sindarian ship and decided to explore. She found herself currently on the bridge. Curiosity was written all over her face as she examined the panels. Jill jumped startled as Serge's smiling face was on her all the time, which made her blush in embarrassment.

"This sure is an incredible ship." Serge nodded; "What else can it do?"

Serge tilted his head. He hasn't learned all the functions of the ship himself. Mostly everything was taken care of by Doc as he followed Alahcs's instructions. All he knew is that the rune engine made everything possible. Supposedly, the lighting runes created the power and electricity for the Schala's functions while wind runes combined with water ones made air that flowed through out the ship creating oxygen for them to breathe. Fire and water runes controlled the temperature of the ship creating a soothing climate for them to bear.

Jill awed in amazement even so. This ship's technology was far advanced for her understanding. Everything seemed like some fairy tale and she was afraid to wake up out of it. Jill walked closer to Serge and said on one of the rails that guarded the captain's chair. Her eyes looked at him softly as she continued asking questions.

A popping noise interrupted them as a window opened in one of the main screens showing Alahcs's face.

"Captain… you are needed in the engine room…"

Serge blinked. He wondered what Doc needed from him. With a shrug he stood and headed his way. Jill watched him walk away in disappointment; she then looked back at the monitor as saw that girl from before staring at her with a neutral expression. Jill blinked as she thought she saw a quick glare directed at her, which made Jill nervous but the girl from the screen popped away before she could confirm such thing.

This ship had so many things she didn't understand. Jill looked down as Gin set a paw on her leg.

"What is it boy?" Gin whined, "I am alright. Just pondering. Come on Gin, let's go set our room!" And so Jill left the bridge.

**13**

"You said it looked like this?"

Serge nodded to Doc's question. They gathered on the bridge and Serge told him about the strange man that saved him and Jill a few days back. Serge made a doodle of the strange symbol that appeared before everything when blank with some energy that took out the monster.

Doc was curious about it so he began looking into it. Searching the database he found records that corrupted by the time corrosion of the mainframe about runes known in existence. Before Serge, the markings of the rune he saw that night popped up.

"That's the Black Sword rune…" Alahcs's face appeared besides the rune's picture. "It is one of the twenty seven true runes and half of the rune of beginning."

"Only one person in history currently possesses that rune." Lenar spoke as she leaned back against the wall with arms crossed. She opened her eyes and narrowed them as she watches the rune on the screen, "King Jowy Blight, last ruler of the Highland empire before it's collapse by the Dunan rebellion."

"Didn't he die at the fall of the empire?" Ryan asked.

"Well…" Doc adjusted his goggles, "No records indicates a body found. So there is no confirmation of whether he is dead or alive."

He is alive all right… Serge narrowed his eyes as he examined the rune on the screen. That marking was no fake… and the power that came after proved it. Whether it was him or someone who succeeded him as rune bearer, he didn't know.

Jill stayed quiet all this time. She was in deep thoughts after listening to their conversation. It can't be true… She stood up and excused her self. While the others kept talking about it, the girl left the bridge.

Viki was outside standing besides her mirror as she began snoozing in and out. Jill stepping before her snapped Viki out of it.

"Oh, morning~ what can I help you with?"

"Miss Viki… I need a favor from you." The blink sorceress blinked wondering what the girl had in mind.

HR

Jill entered through the doors of her house after Viki blinked her there. Searching for someone she found herself facing her older sister Pilika as the later was carrying some laundry. Said girl dropped her basket in surprise as she sees her younger sister glare back at her.

"J-Jill! You are back! I was told that you decided to go in a journey…"

"Sister Pilika…" Jill spoke. "There is something I want to know… and I want you to be honest with me." Pilika tilted her head, a slight worry floated on her mind.

HR

Serge sat once more on the captain's chair. The Schala was currently navigating underwater as to not draw any attention to them while they traveled, which were a convenient way to move around. The doors to the bridge opened making him look over his shoulder. Jill walked in, a look of hurt and betrayal on her face.

The boy blinked wondering what got into her. He stood up to see if he could help in anything. Jill saw serge staring at her, her lower lip trembled and then she dashed to him and embraced the boy as she began crying.

Serge looked around in panic, he had no idea what was going on and didn't know what to do. He never had gone through something like this before. Leena usually kicked him away from her when she cried back home so this was all new to him.

HR

It took a while for Jill to calm down. Serge was really worried about the girl as she cried almost to sleep. Now sitting in his chair as he observed the girl across him as she found her feet suddenly interesting.

"It was my father…" Serge tilted her head at this sudden declaration. Jill raised her head and looked at Serge in the eyes; "That man was my father."

Serge leaned back as Jill began to tell him about the visit she did to her home and how she requested her sister to spill everything.

So Jowy Blight was alive; not only was he alive he also wandered the world, as he currently was a fugitive. Or so they thought. His real name was Jowy Atreides before he married into the Blight family and became king while fighting a war against the Dunan liberation army.

Soon after the war was over, his enemy and former friend (Who also bore the other half of the rune of beginning) found him and refused to kill him. While Jowy was fighting the Orange army he sent his wife Jillia and his adopted daughter Pilika to the old Atreides household for sanctum to protect them from harm from the chaos that started in the castle.

After the war, he left behind a pregnant wife and daughter as he began wandering the world. Years later he returned home, but being the bearer of a true rune he could not age while his wife and daughter grew older. This is when he was told about Jill. The Atreides patriarch was stunned about the news and yet happy. He felt joy to learn that he had a daughter and stayed with them for some years after.

How ever, years went by and he stayed the same while his wife grew older. He felt guilty because of it but he had a responsibility to take care of and he accepted his fate back then. Soon after his best friend re appeared and told him about a war happening on the Grasslands caused by someone who had been called 'the flame champion' by the people. So they headed down there for crowd control.

Nothing else was heard from him until today, when he appeared to Jill as he wandered back to see his family once more. Jill felt hurt and betrayed that her family kept such information from her. Her mother simply said that it was for her own good since she didn't wanted to see her child suffer because of her father.

In a way, Serge could comprehend the woman's reasons but at the same time Jill had a right to know.

HR

The water of the seas suddenly exploded as the nose of the Schala burst through while it ascended above the water. The crew currently was heading to Gaien as Killey found Intel of rumors of unexplored Sindar ruins there.

"Ascension completed, the Schala had completely emerged above the water." Alahcs's voice was heard through the speakers.

"Good, set course to the coordinates given by Mister Killey." Doc spoke.

"Command confirmed."

It's been a while since Serge saw the cerulean sky. He gives the command for activations of auto cruise at full speed and watches his current crew work around their posts.

He had a good feeling about this new journey. Something tells him that he'll find something great. He couldn't contain his excitement and was wishing to be already there. He remembered Lazlo telling him the tales of when he was a Gaien knight trainee. Supposedly Gaien was a wealthy nation with military power. His smirk grew bigger, he sure cant wait.

The Schala's turbines roared and the ship sped above the water as it headed to its destination. The rays of the sun were reflected back by the blue colored hull that the ship possessed. It was a majestic sight for anyone who managed to watch it sail by.

_~Reminiscence~_

_The journey continues…_

_With new hopes and new allies…_

_As the sun settles in the horizon…_

_I could feel that our adventure is just beginning._

HR

**Omake:**

"Welcome to Lanlan's atelier store~ If you bring materials I can make things for you~"

Masa and Mune: And we are her assistances~

Lenar blinked as she walked inside the room. How convenient this was. Having a shop inside the ship where she could get accessories to help her gear was a great idea indeed. Not wasting more time, the elf girl set a bag of stuff on top of the counter.

"Alright, what can you make me with all this?"

"Of course, let Lanlan take a look and she'll see what she can do~"

HR

**Stars of Destiny found:**

-Tenkai (Chief Star of Heaven): Serge

-Chisatsu (The Searching Star): LanLan

-Tenken (Dagger Star): Masa

-Tenzai (Star of Sin): Mune

-Tenpai (The Vanquished Star): Doreen

-Chizoku (the thieving star): Ryan Dron

-Chitatsu (The quick star): Viki

-Tenei (Heroic star): Lenar

-Chiri (Star of Justice): Doc

-Chikatsu (The Eminent Star): Lorelai

-Tenbi (Lowly Star): Killey

-Tenkan (Star of Idleness): Alahcs

-Chiku (Emptiness Star) Jill Atreides *New*


	5. Fragment of Dreams

Disclaimer: Genso Suikoden is property of Konami; Chrono Cross belongs to Square… I claim no ownership of these series. The following characters are used for a fan made story only for entertainment and not to gain profit.

**Warning: The follow chapter is a rough draft… English is not my first language so I will not guarantee a perfect gramal and spelling… although I will try to lower the errors as much as I can.**

Author's Side Note: The characters in this story are going through the "Tsubasa chronicles effect"; so OOC-ness may or may not be present. If you don't know what the "Tsubasa Chronicles effect" is; go to my profile and there will be a brief explanation.

"Wait up Serge!"

Serge ran with all his might up the stairs from the Twilight Tower. His friends and crewmembers from the Schala followed behind. The boy was frustrated, confused and angry. Not paying mind to his friends' cries he continues running wanting to reach the top as fast as he could.

That man! He must save her before that man did something! Serge reached the top and sent a hard kick to the door slamming it open. He stood there and glared down the path where that a man stood. This man turned around, a look of hatred on his eyes as he glared at Serge. Behind him was Leknaat, the seer of the true runes laid tied down in chains and hanging as she tries to survive the peril she went through…

But not only Leknaat was his worry, behind her stood a gate; said gate was glowing with power and the reflection of 'her' showed distortioned by the streams of energy… and holding 'her' in it's grasp stood THAT THING… once more menacing the world to destruction.

"So you came…" The man gritted his teeth, voice full of hatred. "How many times do you have to interfere in my plans… CHRONO TRIGGER!"

Serge wielded mastermune ready to fight this man, He surely will not let him revive Lavos and bring it to this world through the Gate Rune.

"Don't move boy!" the man declared, "Don't you care what happens to her…?"

Serge's eyes rested on Leknaat, the woman tried to raise her head, "Do not worry about me boy of another world. Don't let him get his hands on the rune!"

"SHUT UP!" the man slapped Leknaat with the back of his hand. "We the Sindar successors won't let you humans continue as they see fit in this world… we will claim it back… With the Rune of Change… and the Gate Rune I will summon Lavos from the time and space he was completed to bring chaos to this world."

"Bastard!" Janus spoke out loud; "You don't know what you are doing!"

Serge looked between the grand mage and their opponent. This man was insane… He had NO idea what Lavos was capable of, and the alien monster was uncontrollable.

"Give me the rune boy…" Serge hid her hand back not wanting to give it. "Fine! I'll take it from your corpse! Feel the might of DAOS!"

Serge took his stance; this man was no push over. He wielded Mastermune and did a dash-jump at him preparing to shoot a flying arrow. Unfortunately for him, that man was faster and as he casts a holy lance and sent it flying at him. His momentum couldn't let Serge dodge in time and he was skewed through. Serge gasped in pain and vomited blood as he feel back. Hitting the floor hard the last thing he heard were his friends crying his name.

As his vision began to blur, he saw Jill run to him in tears and screaming his name but couldn't hear any sound; Viki hovered besides her crying his name also and so others around him. He felt the power of water runes in him but it was too late. The rune in his hand began to glow as it detached from his body and hovered above him; then it shot at Leknaat unifying both runes into one once more. The Seer cried in pain as the machine she was strapped to began using her as a way to active the Gate Rune powering the Vortex to its full power.

The last thing he saw before everything went black were his friends fighting this man who calls himself Daos as the Gate powered up. Soon after he ended floating in darkness; he saw a light and from it the blond haired girl he used to get to know in his first adventure phased in before him. Her cerulean eyes had tears of pain as she flew to him in regret. She hugged Serge's body and began crying… and only heard one single sentence…

"I'm sorry!"

Serge sat up with a scream. Breathing hard he started touching his chest looking for any wounds. Making sure he had none, then looked around. He currently was resting at the top deck of the Schala.

_~Time's scar~_

_When was it that we started dreaming about a world to come…?_

_When was it that we felt as this world would mean so much…?_

_Every human heart has something they yearn for…_

_And I am no exception…_

**14**

Serge stood up as he found himself back in the deck of the Schala. He recalled when they arrived to close proximity of the Gaian Empire and shut down engines. It was getting dark as dusk hit the sky so the Schala floated on the ocean waters resting from its long trip from Falena territory.

Having nothing else to do, Serge used the elevator (which was recently fixed by a man they met who created such things based on old blue prints who was brought to the ship by Lenar after returning from Sol-Falena and joined them), and decided to take a nap under the night sky as he used to do back home.

Serge frowned as he looked to his hand and quickly he took his glove off and saw it; the Front Gate Rune was still there. Flexing his fingers he recalled once more that strange dream. It felt so real… He remembered he had one of those before, which was a vision from a possible future (which DID happen) in his quest to unite his worlds.

His eyes changed to a general direction. Was that dream sent by Schala to warn him of what's to come? Serge didn't know… but he will take no chances. Daos… that man's name… his face was a blur to him all the time in that dream so he had no idea who he was… then there was that other guy… Janus… Who was that man? He hasn't met him yet so maybe he'll appear around IF he does… Janus, he remembered the name in his dream… wasn't that the name of the man mentioned on Kid's letter made by Dr Lucca? Serge shook his head; if someone was trying to bring Lavos back… he will do everything in his power to stop it. Even so; there were so many questions and so little answers.

HR

"I am ready for you guys~" Viki announced as she stood before everyone, Staff in hand.

"Alahcs, once we warp set the Schala into submarine mode and hide until our return." Serge spoke giving the ship's computer the order.

"Command Confirmed."

"Good luck everyone~" Doc blessed them and with a blink, the assigned group were gone.

**15**

Hours had gone by after the crew arrived. Gaian's capital seemed like a big city. The group decided to go his or her own way to gather Intel around. Serge currently found himself in the plaza looking for an Inn to stay.

"Pst…" Serge stopped as a man wearing a trench coat and hat called his attention. "You are not from around here are you? Are you lost?"

Serge shrugged, is not like he had a specific place to where he was heading.

"C'm 'ere, I'll help you out. I know about a good Inn that you might like."

The man walked into an alley and Serge shrugging. Curiosity got the best of him and he followed. Gaien was not much of an impressive land. But it's capital had huge buildings and the military faction was big.

Serge drifted in his thoughts about the nation that he didn't paid attention to where he was going. Suddenly he found himself in a dead end, and wondered if he took a wrong step while thinking. He didn't finish wondering as a sudden hit in the head made him loose consciousness.

HR

Serge grunted as he slowly woke up. He tried to move his hands but found them tied up. Alarmed he completely woke up and analyzed his situation. A sudden beam of light aimed at his face made him wince his eyes as it blinded him. He only could see the silhouette of someone.

"Who are you boy? And for who you work for?"

The voice from the man of before spoke with a cold tone in it. He asked himself of what was going on and cursed his luck for lowering his guard to a total stranger in coat. The man's face shoved before his as he glared at the boy.

"Answer me boy! What? Can't speak?"

"I still think that he is a Koolok spy sir!" another voice spoke far behind.

"Perhaps…" The former spoke once more, "But we can't come to conclusions that quick."

"But you saw it sir, he appeared in a blink with a group of people in a back alley and tried to mix with the crowd."

"Yes, it is true so…" The man glared at Serge again; "Speak boy! Are you an agent from Koolok!?"

What the hell was Koolok anyways?

"Don't act stupid boy! Everyone in the world knows the Koolok empire and how they tried to invade the island nations."

Well true, everyone from THIS world would know, but He was NOT from said world.

"I think he is saying nonsense sir, He IS spy!"

"Ill you shut up Franklin?"

"Sorry sir…"

"Well boy… we have ways to make you talk… and you will not like them I assure you…"

HR

Serge wondered how many hours had men. Both men asked a ton of questions but he only answered back with a nod, a shake of the head or a few words. The leader of the two seemed to be really annoyed since Serge didn't know half of what he was talking about. In conclusion he had to admit that Serge was another of those strange travelers that come around every now and then.

Serge felt his hands got loose as the assistance untied him. He pulled his hands forward and massaged them since the ropes were really tight around them.

"Sorry about that kid. Our Kingdom had been unnerved since they learned that Koolok was beginning to move weirdly again." Serge nodded, "And since you appeared in a weird way that normal people doesn't use… we had our suspicions." Seemed fair, Serge thought.

"Name's Quincy Rolex boy, and this is my assistant Franklin." The man said, "I am the city's resident detective… and you are?"

"Serge."

"Well mister Serge…" Franklin spoke, "We apologize for the hassle we made you go through."

Serge thought for a minute. The man in question mentioned that he was some kind of private detective. Thinking for a bit, maybe he could help the boy. With affirmation Serge took a look at them and voiced his request for any information they knew about the Sindar Ruins. Both men blinked.

"I am sad to say that you need a special permission from the king in other to head there." The man spoke as he lighted a cigar. "The ruins are on royal territory and Gaian Knights guards the entrance so you wont get in that easily."

"And they are ordered to shoot first and ask question later to who ever they see inside." Franklin finished.

Serge crossed his eyes and frowned; it seemed that things were going to be harder than he thought. Now the next question was to how get such permit.

"So, you are a Sindar hunter?" Serge opened his eyes as Quincy spoke once more. Well that was half true.

Trying not to spill his secrets, Serge told the two men a modified version of the truth. Something about finding some ancient artifact and it was not completed so he and his team went for the searching of Sindar ruins to find clues of the missing part. In a way it was the truth.

"I see…" Quincy finished and crossed his hands thinking. "Alright, lets do this. Head to this direction and stay there for a few days. I'll help you out by trying to request a permit to the king." The man passed a note. "I'll say something about an investigation in them. I am well known in this town so there is a better chance of getting that permit through me than by your self. What do you say?"

What else he had? It was the only option at hand. With a nod Serge took the note and stuffed it in his pants. He then stood up and grabbed his cloak and putted it on. Saying his goodnights the boy headed towards the address given to him.

HR

Serge walked around the city heading to his destination admitting the capital. People gathered around doing his or her own business. Suddenly he crashed into someone since he was not looking his way.

"Are you alright sir? I give my most sincere apologies."

As Serge stood back up he also saw someone standing with him. The person he crashed with. Serge shook his head letting the person know that it was all right.

"Rico!" a man in armor spoke; "Hurry up you're lagging behind."

"Master Fred! Wait up!" the person, who Serge assumed was Rico; gave a bow and sped toward the other. Serge shrugged and headed his way also.

**HR-**

**OMAKE:**

The girls were sitting inside the bath together. Jill had the idea of getting to know the other females of their group. Viki sat in a corner playing with her rubber ducky, Lorelai rested against the tub, Lenar was washing her hair and Jill rested her chin on the corner of the tub.

The young girl felt envious, all the women around her were more developed than her. Even Viki, which was more or less her same age, or so she thought. The youngest of the Atreides let go a big heavy sigh.

"Miss Lenar… you have such beautiful hair and nice skin. What is your secret?"

Lenar, caught by surprise with the sudden question turned towards the young girl pondering what she meant.

"Uhm… I thank you for the compliment but I really don't know what your meaning is."

"Let her be Jill." Lorelai spoke with a sigh of frustration, "Elves are naturally that way."

Jill pouted. It was not fair; the females around her dwarfed her petite body. She touched her chest as she felt how they just started to develop. Jill took a glance towards Viki as Lenar entered the tub.

"Excuse me, Miss Viki?" the blink sorceress rose her attention from her toy to the young girl; "Yes?"

"I apologize for what I am about to do, but I need to make sure of something."

The resident blink sorceress tilted her head wondering what the girl meant but then began to sweat nervously as she grew closer with not so good intentions.

"AAAAH! WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Darn miss Viki! How come you have such big things when we are about the same age!"

"No, wait; aaa stop touching me there!"

"Oh wow Viki, I didn't know you also had soft skin." Lorelai joined as curiosity hit her.

"NOOO! AAAH PLEASE LET GO!"

On the other side Serge sat in a corner listening to the noise coming from the other side of the wall. His eyebrow was twitching madly and blood began to fall down his nose as moans and whimper of protest were heard from the other side.

"Oh wow, so much hair…" Serge couldn't take it anymore as his nose exploded in a nosebleed and fainted.

OMAKE 2

"The name's Stallion boy! And just like a horse, I am the fastest man alive!" Serge stood before the elf raising an eyebrow. Said elf continued; "You want me to join your group? You are the third person asking me that in many years and I will tell you the same thing."

Serge tilted his head in question.

"If you beat me in a race, I'll join your party. Otherwise I wont. Deal?" Serge nodded. It was fair enough.

Both men stood in position at the exit line. The path was one single long line going down the road. Simple enough. Stallion began giving the boy the signal, and once he cried out 'go', made Serge blink at the acceleration the elf had as he shot out. Wow he was fast.

Serge cursed and thought of something. An idea came to him about a certain device he used back home. Concentrating, he willed his Rune to summon something similar out of time and space. Smirking, the boy turned on the device and everything seemed to blur as he shot off at light speed.

Stallion almost yelped as a blur passed by him at high speed. There was no way… Ten minutes later Stallion arrived at the assigned goal and his jaw fell as Serge stood there waving back at him happily.

"How! When? Where…" the blue haired elf rubbed his hair in frustration. He couldn't believe he was bested YET again. First there was Tir, then Riou and now THIS guy. "Ok I admit defeat… I'll join your group. Just let me know what to do…"

Serge nodded and patted the depressed elf in the back then used his mirror to warp himself and the elf back into the ship. Mission accomplished. Serge chuckled inside; he HAD to love the 'Time Shifter'. Sure he cheated but the elf didn't had to find out.

OMAKE 3

"You know. Our crew had been growing. We named the ship but we haven't given any names to our team." Ryan questioned as everyone was gathering in the bridge.

"You are right." Doc spoke. "So any suggestions?"

"How about Heroic Lore?" Ryan raised an eyebrow at Lenar, "What… it fits…"

"The crispy noodles?" Lanlan added.

"How about Runes of Magic?" Jill asked.

"Very good suggestions!" Doc declared; "How ever the name should be stated by our captain. So captain what will it be? Any of the names suggested or one of your own?"

Serge had a big smirk on his face. Of course he was going to use THAT name. He named their ship after HER after all. So it was fitting that our group should carry the legacy.

And so the New Radical Dreamers were born.

HR

**Stars of Destiny found:**

-Tenkai (Chief Star of Heaven): Serge

-Chisatsu (The Searching Star): LanLan

-Tenken (Dagger Star): Masa

-Tenzai (Star of Sin): Mune

-Tenpai (The Vanquished Star): Doreen

-Chizoku (the thieving star): Ryan Dron

-Chitatsu (The quick star): Viki

-Tenei (Heroic star): Lenar

-Chiri (Star of Justice): Doc

-Chikatsu (The Eminent Star): Lorelai

-Tenbi (Lowly Star): Killey

-Tenkan (Star of Idleness): Alahcs

-Chiku (Emptiness Star): Jill Atreides

-Tensoku (Speedy star): Stallion *New*

-Chisou (The walking star): Jotsuha *New*

-Chiretsu (The inferior star): Tetsuo *New*

-Chiyu (The obscure star): Quincy Rolex. *New*

-Chiyou (The magic star): Franklin *New*

-Chii (The Majestic Star): Fred Maximilian. *New*

-Chiei (Star of courage): Rico *New*


	6. Into a Time of Darkness

Disclaimer: Genso Suikoden is property of Konami; Chrono Cross belongs to Square… I claim no ownership of these series. The following characters are used for a fan made story only for entertainment and not to gain profit.

**Warning: The follow chapter is a rough draft… English is not my first language so I will not guarantee a perfect gramal and spelling… although I will try to lower the errors as much as I can.**

Author's Side Note: The characters in this story are going through the "Tsubasa chronicles effect"; so OOC-ness may or may not be present. If you don't know what the "Tsubasa Chronicles effect" is; go to my profile and there will be a brief explanation.

H-

Free, that's how he felt, free like the wind. Serge ran with all his might in the Grasslands' fields as the sunny cloudless sky reigns above him as he move around the paths made of grass. It has been a few months since he arrived at 'Rune World'. As serge stopped before a hill, hellos back and raised his arm in victory as the Schala flies above him and into the lands far away. Serge had a big grin pasted in his face; everything was going great.

_~Time's Scar~_

_When was it that human sought the skies…_

_When was it that when we dreamed to fly and reach it, it seemed like an impossible task…_

_Just like birds being free… such the human soul also seeks said freedom…_

_As the wings of the heart extends to sail into the future._

**18**

It has been a couple of weeks since they left Gaien. Serge remembered the whole ordeal of that little adventure. As he laid on the grass chewing a piece of it, he recalls those moments. It happened that Killey and Lorelai had the bright idea to sneak into the ruins without being noticed; which was a wrong move as they got captured by the knights there.

So Serge had to hire the help of Quncy Rolex to try and get them out. The king made him a idea of fetching something for him in the ruins and he would give permission to enter. Not only that, is he completes the task they would let the duo Sindar Hunters go. Seemed fair…

But the bastard didn't say anything about a tomb guardian. So Serge had to fight his way into the chamber. All as well ends well… he managed finish it and got access to the ruins with his crew. Good thing too; given that the ruins were still virgin for the lack of entry, Serge managed to find many interesting things (which he had the bad luck of forced to be shared with the kingdom of Gaien). Never the less he got what he needed and they would finally manage to finish repairs to the Schala.

The day of test was one excited day. Everyone was really anxious at how things would turn out. Would the anti gravitational engines work? Serge was the one most worried. When the time came, everyone crossed their fingers. The Schala began to shake as the anti gravity engines roared in life. Feeding on energy from the rune engine, the shaking grew worst as they began to grow in power.

The Schala began to rise into the air following reports from Alahcs as she informs everyone of every little movement and detail.

And celebration came. The Schala hovered a hundred feet above the sea, the engines worked and Doc felt proud of himself.

Setting course to northern continent, the Schala shoot in speed as it moved forward towards the scarlet moon empire, now known as Toran Republic, to find more info about the warping system from the ship.

And here he lies now. Serge watched the clouds pass by with different forms. Suddenly his vision was blocked by a little girl with tanned skin and a big grin on her face.

"Hey there mister!" Serge switched his attention to the girl; "What are you doing?"

Serge shrugged, the girl then surrounded him and threw herself in the grass besides him. Serge raised an eyebrow but paid no mind. It was a nice day too; he just wanted to lay there resting. Serge currently was in the so called Grassland Nations. While they were flying towards Toran, he saw these lands and was curious so he asked Viki to drop him here, not literally thankfully…

"I'm bored…"

Serge sat of and looked at the girl. He let a sigh out and blushed as his stomach announced that needed to be refilled. The little girl laughed at it and sat up.

"Hey mister~ Are you hungry? My village is nearby~ Follow me!"

She jumped to her feet and dashed off. Serge had to glare down to his hungry stomach as it begged him to follow her. Shaking his head, he also stood and dashed behind the girl.

HR-

As he entered the village following the girl, Serge could see so many livid people around this remote village. They had dark skin and dressed in colorful fur clothing. At first he was greeted rudely by the guards but the little girl helped him settle things down.

A young boy around his age stepped out of a hut and walked his way.

"I am curious about you… you don't seem to be from around here. Not definitely a Zexen or a Grasslander." Serge tilted his head; "I am Hugo, chief of this village and you are?"

"Serge."

"Welcome to Karaya Village Serge. We don't have much but we live happy." Serge shrugged and the boy continued. "Our village used to be fine warriors but we had mellowed down a bit since out last war three years ago. We are still in peace negotiations so some of us might be on edge."

"I am looking for Sindar ruins." Serge spoke quietly, "Do you know any…?"

Hugo narrowed his eyes. He remembered one peculiar ruin which was a turn of events for his life and they were not happy memories. But that ruin was since destroyed.

"May I ask why…?"

Serge stood quiet, he didn't know what he could say.

"I cannot help if I don't know a reason."

Serge nodded and tried to come up with a simple explanation without giving too much detail. Hugo pondered at it and told him to come to his hut to speak privately while sending the girl who escorted the slider boy there to fetch some food.

HR-

Serge currently found himself crossing Brass Castle. The blue haired boy left the Karayans a while ago after eating and speaking with their chief, which led him here to this place. The Karayan chief told Serge that he had a friend on the northwest area past the Zexen point living in a castle in a peninsula; which had a big library with old books and might help him with the information he seek. Serge thought to himself that that would be impossible since most into about Sindar are in the academy in Toran. But it wouldn't hurt to check.

Serge felt like a tourist, which in a way he was, as he walked around the castle way-point. He walked by a group of Knights which were speaking to each other. One thing called his curiosity though as the center of attention of said group was a woman with silver hair speaking to them with authority. Not paying much mind he continued his way when suddenly time seemed to slow down to him as someone passed besides him.

Turning slowly around, he caught an evil grin of the man dressed in a black hood as a glare of light flashed around his arms. The man slowly turned to him with a smirk and Serge narrowed his eyes. A flash of light made Serge parry the attack to him with his mastermune.

The noise of blade clashing alerted the knights and there was a whistle cry as everybody scrambled towards the fight. As Serge forced with his attacker trying to know who the stronger was, he could hear cries about assassins, and protect the captain.

Serge gritted his teeth, using the power of his rune to call upon the time shifter; he slowed down time and twisted his body around his attacker. This one's grin turned into a surprised frown as in his point of view the boy was moving at inhuman speed. Another clash of weapons both fighters separated and left space between them.

"Not bad boy…" the man evilly grinned; "Sadly SHE is coming so I must leave now… We'll meet again."

Serge stood there as the man suddenly vanished. He wondered what was all that about. Suddenly swords were pointed at his face and made him sweat.

"Don't move!" Serge raised his arms in surrender.

HR-

Serge cursed his luck, which was this? Second or third time he got arrested? He didn't have time for all this… Besides the whole hassle wasn't his fault. He currently was tied up in a room and being questioned. He denied any attempt to make him an accomplice. Seriously, what the hell? He was attacked! Didn't they just think that he kind of fended away and assassin that might had targeted them?

His curses were interrupted when the door opened and the six from before stood there. The woman he saw was up front and arrived to him first. Serge had to flinch back as her cold eyes pierced through him.

"I am Chris Lightfellow commander of the Zexen knights… tell me who you are."

Serge stood quiet as he looked at the lady. He thought that the lady's authority that seemed to flow out of here naturally made her look beautiful and graceful. Shaking his head as one knight yelled at him, he looked back to the woman and frowned.

"Serge…"

"Then tell me, were you involved on a plot to attack the knights?"

Serge's eyebrow twitched; "…no… have you all thought that I might had fended off an assassin for you all…?"

"That could be an excuse to let our guard down." One of the other six spoke. He seemed to be second in command, the man walked to him; "We've been having trouble ever since the peace treaty."

Serge wasn't one to quick anger, but these guys were really pushing him. This was really stupid.

"…Hey… I was going on my way to Buheduc Castle… why would I care about you all…?"

"Why you…" a blond one from the group stepped forward and was stopped from another partner.

"Besides…" Serge continued, "He attacked me… I don't even know why…"

"Captain…" the woman responded, "Yes Salome?"

"He doesn't seem to be lying."

"Good!" Serge spoke as he was at the door losing his ropes; "Because I have no time to play… there is a mission I need to do."

"How did he?"

"Men seize him! He is trying to escape!"

The men moved but the man just blurred away. The knights stood there with eyes open in surprise. Then the woman narrowed her eyes in anger and ordered everyone to capture the fugitive. The men scrambled but never found the boy.

Serge walked out the other side of brass castle with everything slow to not moving around him. He seriously had to give thanks to who ever created the time shifter.

HR-

Buheduc was not what Serge expected. The name implied of it being a castle but this mostly looks like a villa with a mansion. There were many people there doing trades and other things. It was really packed up.

"Halt!"

Serge stopped as a kid stepped before him. As he observed the kid, it made him raise an eyebrow. Was that a girl? Well the pitch of voice is higher and besides the armor the kid is wearing what it seems a skirt.

"Welcome to Buheduc Castle. I am the commander of the guards in watch over the gates." The little knight spoke. "May I ask who you are and what is your business here? Are you going to open a store? We are currently leasing land."

How should he respond? Today was a day that Serge has spoken more than he normally did. He had to mentally grunt as he remembered Ryan's jokes about his quietness. He let out a giant sigh and decided to address the little guard.

"I came to see the library…"

"Oh! Ok. Just go straight ahead; once you enter the mansion go up the stairs and to your right."

HR-

Serge spent time in the library looking for information. Closing the current book he leaned back and rested as he submerges in his thoughts. Ever since finding the Schala, he had been way involved with the Sindar hunts that he had forgotten his primary quest. Made him wonder if he will ever find a way home or if he'll go back home again at all.

Life in Rune World wasn't that bad but he never thought that he would have to settle down. He hasn't found 'her' either. His rest was interrupted as his small mirror began to glow.

"Serge! Come quick!" Viki's face showed up in it looking distraught. "We have an intruder in the ship and we can barely hold him back. The rune engine had suffered some damage!" Serge nodded and blinked away making the people around him yelp.

HR-

The first things Serge noticed after arriving was the noise of the alarm and Alahcs's voice announcing the intruder warning. Quickly he dashed towards the engine room as Viki's request. Once he arrived there a scene that made him grow in fear hit him. Most of his crew members were down and in the middle of the room stood a man dressed in all black, hat and blond hair. He was holding Jill by the throat with one hand and a dagger in the other ready to skewer her. That was until Serge tackled him away. The man flew a few feet back, flipped in the air and landed gracefully on his feet.

"We meet again…" He spoke. Serge was puzzled at first but then a streak of realization hit him. "I see that you realized… yes it was me back at Brass."

Gritting his teeth, Serge summoned mastermune and faced him on. It was his fault that Serge had to go through that ordeal. The man in the other hand was smiling. Sure he was impressed by the boy's expertise since almost no one had managed to go in par with him but… The boy was still outmatched.

The man began to push back and Serge went into the defensive. The man speed increased rapidly and Serge could barely keep up without the help of the time shifter. Serge needed to find a way to distract the man enough to summon the device.

A sudden kick to his gut, made Serge loose his air, then he barely managed to dodge a strike from the man's blade and fell back against the wall.

"It's a shame, but I have no more time to play with you. You must die now so I can bring this ship to its rightful owner."

Rightful owner? Serge thought as he pressed his arm against his chest to stop the bleeding. This was not a good day for him… as he was panting, Serge took a glance to his friends and crew members… then at himself and then last to the man.

"Who… are you…?"

"Is that your last wish? Oh please tell me, well I'll tell you since you're about to die." The man said as he smirked evilly. "I am Yuber… the bringer of chaos and you executioner."

Anger raised inside Serge's heart. This man tried to get him killed twice, arrested and he also hurt his friends… Damn him if he was going to stay back with arms crossed and let this bastard do what he pleased. Serge stood back up glaring down at the man. This one tilted his head looking at Serge with curiosity.

The rune in Serge's hand began to glow, in response Serge also created an aura of power. The Chrono Cross was useless in a fight but he still had his Swallow. Tightening his hold into the handle the blade also began to glow with power. Yuber's eyes narrowed as he sensed the increase in strength this boy had. Not wanting to take any chances, the demon man dashed at the boy ready to strike him down.

CLANK!

Yuber's eyes opened as Serge parried his strike with ease. Then he was forced into the defense as the boy moved faster than him almost in a blur. Yuber yelled as one of the blades from the swallow wounded him. He took a couple of steps back holding his wound growling in anger.

"How…? The last wielder of the Front Gate Rune didn't have this much power…"

So this man was after his rune? This made Serge narrow his eyes. Serge raised his arm and willed the rune to open a gate as shadows of himself were summoned. The shadows and Serge began then attacking Yuber. Yuber tried his best to defend but they were too fast. Once more Serge used his rune to summon once more, swords of light appeared behind him and then were thrown at Yuber impacting him and trapping the demon against a wall.

Yuber grunted in pain, the new user of the Front Gate had master over the rune again which was too soon for it. His hair cascading over his eyes as he lost his had long ago, Yuber rose his head slightly to look at the boy who was stalking towards him slowly.

Serge's runed hand was tossed before Yuber's face. The demon man snarled at him, the boy was lucky he was trapped and tied down by those swords made of light.

"Return… from whence you came…" Serge spoke in a cold dark voice, his eyes glaring at Yuber.

Yuber's eyes opened as a gate opened between them; he began to scream in both anger and fear as the gate began to pull him in like a dark hole. Once the light was out, Serge kneeled back panting. Suddenly a shake from the ship threw him down.

"Emergency, emergency… enemy detected. The Schala is under attack." Alachs's voice rang and Serge sprinted towards the bridge.

HR-

After bursting inside the bridge, Serge's eyes opened wide in shock. The screens showed a fleet of Rx type ships coming his way. Three ships, similar to his own, glided their way. He then had to hold against something as one of the ship shot a rune canon bullet at them hitting square into the hull's armor.

HR-

Inside the flag ship; "Fire the gravity canon…"

"Yes Sir!"

HR-

The following happened in slow motion; Serge saw the flag ship's main gun charge some kind of energy then a dark sphere was shot at them. Said sphere hit the Schala and engulfed it into a mini dark hole as the gravity began shaking the ship trying to rip it apart.

Alahcs spoke out in the speakers warning signals and danger statuses but he couldn't do a thing. It was over, Serge thought; this was it… his crew were down, he was weakened and the ship was going to be crushed with its own weight. A glow made Serge crack an eye half open; the astral amulet was glowing as it hangs in his chest.

And then suddenly, like a blink, they were gone.

Hr

The first thing Serge did after he opened his eyes was to wince. The sharp light hit him square in the eye giving a sharp pain like stabbing a needle in it. After his eyes adjusted to the light, they opened wide in shock.

Before him stood no other than… Chronopolis…

_To be continued…_

**Stars of Destiny:**

-Tenkai (Chief Star of Heaven): Serge

-Chisatsu (The Searching Star): Lanlan

-Tenken (Dagger Star): Masa

-Tenzai (Star of Sin): Mune

-Tenpai (The Vanquished Star): Doreen

-Chizoku (the thieving star): Ryan Dron

-Chitatsu (The quick star): Viki

-Tenei (Heroic star): Lenar

-Chiri (Star of Justice): Doc

-Chikatsu (The Eminent Star): Lorelai

-Tenbi (Lowly Star): Killey

-Tenkan (Star of Idleness): Alahcs

-Chiku (Emptiness Star): Jill Atreides

-Tensoku (Speedy star): Stallion

-Chisou (The walking star): Jotsuha

-Chiretsu (The inferior star): Tetsuo

-Chiyu (The obscure star): Quincy Rolex.

-Chiyou (The magic star): Franklin


End file.
